Beauty and the Beast: Ichigo x Chad Edition
by Lukan T. Owens
Summary: This is my version of 'Beauty and the Beast' done Bleach style. I would write the summary, but since most already know the summary for 'Beauty and the Beast' I'm not gonna do it. All you gotta know is that the pairing is Ichigo x Chad.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of its characters. All I own is the plot(though this might not count seeing as I'm kind of using the plot from the 'Beauty and the Beast') and any OCs I think up.

...

You know for some reason I have the feeling that I'm gonna get shot for this.

...Anyway...I hope that you enjoy reading this

P.S. Don't worry I'm still working on my other fanfic 'Blood Soaked Love.' It's just that chapter 2 is turning out to be longer then chapter 1.

* * *

**Prologue**

Long ago in a kingdom far away lived a prince. He was handsome with bright orange hair and chocolate colored eyes. In his younger years he was was good and kind, everyone love him. But that all changed when his mother was killed. After the death of his mother the prince became cold. Because he was exposed to the harshness of the adult world he hardened his heart. He was only nice to his remaining family members. As he got older he just got worse. He kept living his life that way, that is till one day.

On one rainy day an old man had wondered to the prince's castle. He knocked on the castle doors, but no one answered. So he kept knocking till the prince himself answered. "What the hell do you want?" The prince had growled out with a scowl after he slammed the door open. "Excuse me sir, I'm so sorry for disturbing you. I lost my way and since it's so cold and dreary outside I need a place to stay." The old man said so very politely. "And you're point is?" The prince asked rudely. "Well sir I was wondering if you would let me stay the night. I don't have much in ways to pay you, but perhaps you could take this rose as payment?" The old man was still as polite as ever as he offered up a rose. The rose was beautiful, it was a stunning shade of blue and seemed to glow in an unnatural light like the moon.

The prince just glared harder at the old man. "Who the hell would accept a rose as payment? Go stay in some cave old man." The prince went to shut the door in the old man's face, but the old man had stopped him before he even could. The prince was surprised by the old man's strength. "I was hoping that the rumors about you being so cold weren't really true. I thought that because you care about your remaining family members that you might still be able to kind to others. It looks like I wrong." As the old man talked he became younger till he resembled someone in their mid twenties. The prince could gap in shock. "Who the hell are you? What the hell are you?" The prince demanded. The old man, now young man couldn't help but smirk at the prince's shock and surprise. "I am Kisuke Urahara an I am a sorcerer." "What would a sorcerer what with me?" "I already told you, I came to see if the rumors about you being cold were true or not." Urahara said with a roll of his eyes before he became serious.

"Since you are ugly on the inside I will also make you ugly on the outside. I curse you Ichigo Kurasaki and those around you, I curse you to look like the beast that you truly are." As soon as the words left Urahara's mouth the prince threw his arms around himself and screamed in pain as he fell to his knees. He could feel his bones cracking re-mending and his flesh go from searing hot to freezing cold. His body changed and he morphed into a monstrous being. He was taller now by about a foot or two and his whole body was bleached white. His hands became clawed along with his feet. His body was covered in some red tribal like markings and there was a hole in his chest. His bright orange hair grew out from the back till it reached past the small of his back. And the upper part of his face was covered in a horned white mask with red tribal like markings on it as well.

As the pain ebbed the prince's senses came back to him. He could sense that something was wrong, his body didn't feel right. He looked at his hands and his eyes widened. They were bone white and his finger nails were sharp like claws. He then felt his face and could feel terror creep into his being at what he felt. "What the hell did you do to me?" The prince yelled both scared and frustrated. His voice was distorted like he was under water. "I cursed you to look like the beast you are along with everyone else in the castle." "WHAT!" The prince couldn't believe what he heard. "Change me and the others back right now." His terror was forgotten as rage over took him. Pity flashed in Urahara's eyes for a moment before they became serious again. "I can't undo what I've done, but you can." "How! How can I undo the curse?" The prince was desperate. Urahara held out the same rose that he offering before as payment to stay in the castle.

"You must find someone who will love you for who you are despite your appearance. You must do that before all the petals on this rose fall off. If you don't find someone to love you for who you are before all of the petals fall off then the curse will be permeant." Urahara explained. The prince hesitated for a moment before he took the rose from Urahara with great care. Once the prince took the rose Urahara backed away. He was then encased by billowing winds. "Remember Ichigo Kurasaki, if you want to break the curse then you must find someone who can love you for who you are before the last petal of that rose falls." Urahara's last words echoed as he disappeared. leaving only the wind in his wake. After watching Urahara's departure the prince held the rose carefully and protectively to his chest. And for the first time since his mother's death he cried and wailed in despair.

* * *

In case anyone was wondering this little bout of insanity came about when I came across Nire-chan's gallery on DeviantArt (I like a lot of his stuff. It may be a bit crackish, but I think that's really cute). I found this picture in his scrapes and an idea for doing a Bleach version of the 'Beauty and the Beast' with Ichigo and Chad as the pairing came to mind. Though it was really just a thought, so it never crossed my mind to write it...But lately I've been reading Bleach fanfiction and watching the anime. And before I knew it the idea became an urge and I ended up writing it anyway.

*ahem*

I might as well list off who is going to be who:

The Beast-Ichigo (this should have been obvious from the prologue)  
Beauty-Chad (Yes I'm making Chad play the women's role and there is nothing that you can do about it)  
Beauty's Father or should I say Grandfather-Chad's grandfather (I forget, did we ever learn the name of Chad's grandfather?)  
Gaston-I don't really know, it's toss up between Shunsui Kyōraku and Nnoitra Jiruga (I could use some help on this one, so let's take a vote. Who should play Gaston, Shunsui or Nnoitra?)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of its characters. All I own is the plot(though this might not count seeing as I'm kind of using the plot from the 'Beauty and the Beast') and any OCs I think up.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"I'll be back later abuelo." Chad called out before he closed the door behind him. The outside was bright from the rays of the morning sun. He took a breath of fresh air and started to walk. He and his grandfather lived in a quant and cozy little home that was big enough for the both of them. He had gone to live with his grandfather Oscar Joaquin De La Rosa at a young age because of the death of his parents. He wasn't all that happy to be some place new, but with the help of his grandfather Chad not only got used to, but he soon came to love it. Their home was on the outskirts of town. They were surrounded by the beauty or nature, and even though it's boring sometimes he didn't care. It was his home and he loved it. Boring it might be, but it was calming, peaceful, and breath taking.

It was a good lengthy walk to town from his home. He could see some the shops starting to open, and some of the people of the town waking up and greeting the new day. "Good Morning Chad." The shop keeper of the bakery greeted as she opened the door to her shop. Chad waved to her in greeting with a small smile. Just about everyone in town knew him, but that wasn't too surprising. The town was one of nice little towns where everyone knew just about everybody. Not to mention that just about everyone in town liked Chad. Chad was big and strong, but he was a gentle giant. He was nice and kind to everyone, and he help out anyone who needed it.

"So where are you off to dear?" The baker asked him curious. "The book store. I just finished this book on fairy tails." Chad explained as he showed her the book that he was carrying. "That's nice dear." The bakery owner said politely as she slightly waved him off. "Honey are you done setting up the shop?" She called as turned her attention to the inside of the bakery where her husband was. At seeing that he was being dismissed Chad continued his walk to the book store with a roll of his eyes. The owner of the bakery was a nice and polite woman, but she was also a busy woman as well. And as he continued his walk more people greeted him. And within a few more minutes he had reached his destination.

"Well hello Chad, how are you?" The book store owner Ukitake asked as Chad entered the store. "I'm good, and I've come to return the book you let me borrow." Chad held out the book that he borrowed for Ukitake to take back. "Done already?" Ukitake asked amused as he took the book from Chad. Chad simply nodded. "Did you get any new books?" He asked as he looked at the selections of books that were displayed on the bookshelves. "Sorry, not since yesterday." Chad made 'hmm' sound as he continued to look through the books. "Then I'll borrow this one." He said as he pulled the Shakespeare play 'Much Ado About Nothing' from the middle shelf. Ukitake raised an eyebrow at the book that was shown to him. "Haven't you already read this book at least twice?" "But its one of my favorites." Chad did like 'Much Ado About Nothing,' though that was mostly because of the bickering between Beatrice and Benedict that go one through out most of the play. "Then how about you just keep it." Ukitake offered as a grin play across his lips. Chad gave him a hope look that plainly said 'really?' "Now, now Chad no need to give me that look. Of course you can keep it. Since you like so much its yours." Ukitake reassured with a kind smile. Chad instantly brightened as he gave Ukitake a grateful smile.

With his new book in hand Chand waved goodbye to Ukitake as he left. And as soon as he left Chad Started to read the book he just got. It might not have been wise to read while walking, but he knew the town as well as he knew the back of his hand. Though as he walked and read he accidentally bumped into someone. "Hey watch where you're going you-Oh Chad it's you!" Whatever insult that was on Lirin's tongue died when she saw that it was Chad that bump into her. "Sorry." Chad apologized as he glanced down at Lirin. "You don't need to apologize Chad, in fact you were just the person I was looking for." Lirin purred as she batted her lashes at him. "Though is that another book?" She soon asked as she plucked it from his grasp. "What's with this book? there's no pictures in it." She said annoyed as she flipped through the book. "You just have use your imagination when you read it." Chad explained as he made to reach for his book. "Whatever." Lirin said in a huff as she tossed the book. That said book ended up landing in a mud puddle.

"Instead of reading some stupid book you should be spending time with me as my lover. And after that we could get married." She gushed as a wishful look came to her face. Meanwhile Chad gone over to his fallen book and picked it up and brushed the mud off of it. And when Lirin saw what he was doing she puffed out her cheeks in annoyance, but that didn't deter her. She sauntered up to him and batted her lashed again. "Come one Chad what do ya say. I know that you like cute things and I'm as cute as they come." She said pridefully. Chad looked down at her again. It was true that he had a weakness for cute things and Lirin was pretty cute, but he didn't like her that way. She may be his age, but she looked kind of young and he only saw her a potential friend, nothing more. "I'm flattered, but no thank you." Chad declined politely and gently. "if would please excuse me, I promised abuelo that I would help him some of his inventions." He said with the same politeness. After that he walked off as Lirin became flabbergasted. _'No one turns me down. I'll get you somehow Chad.'_ Lirin thought determined.

********Page Break********

"Abuelo I'm home." Chad called out as he entered his home. But instead of his grandfather answering him a loud bang did instead. Chad quickly rushed to the basement where the noise came from. As soon as he entered he started to cough from some of the smoke that filled the room. "Abuelo are you alright?" He called out worried. "I'm fine Yasutora. The invention that I'm working on just had a hiccup is all." His grandfather Oscar reassured him as the smoke cleared. His grandfather was one of the very few who used his given name. You see a few months ofter he moved in with his grandfather some found his name to hard to remember and starting calling him Chad. It had caught one and soon everyone else was calling him Chad. He had tried to fix the problem by reminding everyone that his name was Yasutora, but it didn't work. After awhile he gave up and just let other's call him Chad.

"You know Yasutora I'm beginning to think that I might not be able to finish this darn contraption in time for the fair." Oscar said a bit dishearten as he glared at his invention annoyed. "Don't say that abuelo. It's true that you have trouble sometimes with your inventions, but you always manage to get them finished. I'm sure that you'll be able to finish your invention in time for the fair." Chad reassured. "You are right, besides I'm not one that gives up so easily." Oscar said wit ha chuckle. He then went back under his invention to work the bugs out. "Yasutora could you please hand me a wrench?" He asked as he was still under. Chad nodded his head as he grabbed the wrench and then handed it to his grandfather. "By the way Yasutora how was visit into town?" Oscar asked as began to tinker with his invention. "Good, I got a new book." Chad replied, but there was something about his tone. Oscar knew what that tone was, his grandson wasn't telling him something.

"Anything else?" He inquired. Chad hesitated for a moment unsure. "Well..." Oscar made sound for him to continue. "I ran into Lirin." "And what did Lirin want thins time?" Oscar knew that Lirin had a crush on his grandson. "She wanted me to marry her." Chad answered bluntly. Oscar paused and then slipped out from under his invention. "She want's you to marry her?" He asked disbelieving as he raised an eyebrow. Chad simply nodded. "And what was your answer?" Oscar asked curious. "I politely declined." Chad replied simply. "I see." Oscar said thoughtfully. "Though I wonder when you'll bring home a nice girl...or boy." He said with a sigh. Chad slightly blushed at his grandfather's words.

You see most people didn't know that Chad was bisexual. He believed that such a think as love goes beyond gender, so he didn't care about the gender of the person that he would love. As for his grandfather, Oscar really didn't his grandson's sexual preference. As long as his grandson was happy with the person he was with, Oscar could care less about their gender also.

Oscar softly chuckled at his grandson blush before he went back under his invention. And within a few moments later he came back out. "Well that should do it." he replied as he put his wrench away. "Well let's cross our fingers." And then he turned it on. Both he and Chad tensed as it sputtered, but then it started to do what it was made to do. It started to chop the wood. "It works." Oscar exclaimed both surprised and relieved. "See I told you could do it abuelo." Chad graduated. "Well I guess it looks like I'm of to the fair." Oscar said proudly as he gave his grandson a thankful smile. "Think you can help me ready the wagon Yasutora?" Chad eagerly nodded his head.

********Page Break********

Everything was loaded into the wagon, especially Oscar's invention. Oscar himself mounted his horse that was strapped to the wagon. He then started the wagon forward "Bye abuelo, be careful." Chad call out as he waved his grandfather farewell. "Don't worry, I'll be fine." Oscar reassured. "Now take of yourself Yasutora. I'll be back within a few days." He added. "Alright, I will." Chad called back just before his grandfather faded from view as he turned a corner.

********Page Break********

Oscar looked about as his horse trudged forward. The woods that they had entered was dense and dark, giving it a spooky feel. "This doesn't look right. Did we take a wrong turn?" He muttered to himself. He was starting to feel a bit anxious. Then up ahead he spotted a fork in the road. As they got closer there was some signs right in front of the fork. When they reached it Oscar lifted his lantern up to get a better look at the signs. Unfortunately that didn't help. The signs were old and letters were faded. With no idea on which way to go Oscar looked between the two roads that were in front of him. And after some debate he decided to go down the left road. The horse on the other hand didn't agree with him. Instead the horse went to right. Oscar frowned at the horse's actions. "Sorry boy, but were going to the left." Oscar's voice left no room for argument as he made the horse go to the left. The horse grudgingly let him go left.

They continued down the left road. And the horse was starting to become weary of its surroundings. As they went down further the left road Oscar himself was starting to get a little weary of his surroundings. "Maybe we should go back and go the other way." But before he could even do that a howl rang out. Both Oscar and the horse tensed. Then they heard growling behind them. Oscar looked to the back and his eyes widen in horror when he saw that a small pack of wolves was right behind them. Quickly, before the wolves could pounce, he urged the horse forward. And the wolves chased after them.

It seemed like were gaining space between the wolves, that is till one wolf jumped in front of the horse. The horse reared back out of fright. Oscar tried to calm the horse down, but didn't work. In the horse's panic it accidentally bucks Oscar off. Oscar let out a pained grunt as he body met the ground. He looked up in time to see the horse run off, and then the wolves moved in believing him to be easier prey. Oscar slowly got up as he eyed the wolves wearily. His eyes roamed over possible escape routes, but before he formulate a plan one of the wolves lunged at him. He dodged to the side and then took off running. The wolves quickly followed and nipped his heels. He ran what felt like hours and when he was starting to outrun the wolves he tripped. He hurriedly got up and saw a gate in front of him. Without a second thought Oscar ran to gate and tried to open it. But it wouldn't open, apparently the gate had rusted so much that it was almost sealed. There was no way for him turn back, the wolves were minutes away from. So desperation he slammed into the gate with everything he had. On the third try it finally gave way. Oscar rushed inside and then put all of his weight into closing it. It took him some effort, but he was able to close the gate in time. He then quickly jumped away just in time, if he had stayed a few seconds longer one of the wolves would have been able to sink their fangs into him.

Now that he safe Oscar turned around. He saw that the gate led to a huge and old castle. He stared at the old castle in awe, that is till he was snapped out of it by a clash of thunder that was soon followed by a down pour. Hesitantly he walked up to castle and knocked on the wooden door. By the third knock the door creaked open. Carefully he peaked his head inside. He studied the inside for a moment before he walked in. "Hello, is anyone here?" He called out as he closed the behind him. No one answer him so he trudged further in.

"Hey look someone wonder in. I bet ya he's lost his way." Someone whispered softly so that Oscar couldn't hear him. "Shhhh, stay quiet and he just might go away." Another voice whispered back annoyed. "Is anyone there?" Oscar called out again. "Stay quiet." The second voice whispered threateningly to the owner of the first voice. "I don't mean to intrude or be rude, but I lost my horse. If it's not too much trouble is it possible if I could stay the night?" Oscar inquired loudly. "Oh come on Uryu, ya heard 'im. I know ya got a heart." The first voice begged the owner of the second voice who was a clock. The clock Uryu glared at the owner of the first voice who was a candelabra. He then covered the candelabra's mouth in oder to keep him quiet. The candelabra returned Uryu's glare with one of his own before he brought his candle arm under the hand that on his mouth. Uryu slightly yelped in pain and quickly pulled his hand away.

"Hey man don' worry, of course you can stay th' night." The candelabra called out loud enough for Oscar to hear. "Who's there?" Oscar called out as he looked around. He couldn't see anyone. He spotted the candelabra and picked it up and brought up to shed more light. "Who said that? Who's there?" He questioned as he looked around with the candelabra still in hand. "Hey o'er here." The candelabra said which caused Oscar turned to left since he was holding the candelabra in his left hand. "Where?" At Oscar's question the candelabra rolled his eyes before he tapped the elder man on the head. Oscar looked at the candelabra. "Hi there." It exclaimed cheerfully now that he had the older man's attention. Oscar's eye widen in surprise as he tossed the candelabra in shock.

The candelabra let out a pain-filled grunt when he hit the floor, his flames going out in process. A few seconds later he got back up and relit his flames. And as he did so some of Oscar's shock and surprise faded as he studied the candelabra curious. "How fascinating." He said quietly thoughtful. As for Uryu he hopped down and went over to the candelabra annoyed a little bit miffed. "Nice going Renji, this just wonderful." He said sarcastically his irritation plainly showing through. But before he could carry on Oscar carefully picked him up. "Hey put me down." Uryu exclaimed as he wiggled about in the older man's grip. "How does this work? How was accomplished?" Oscar muttered to himself as he studied Uryu, ignoring the clock's words. And the candelabra Renji couldn't help but laugh at his friend's predicament.

"If you don't mind could please close that." Uryu growled as he closed the little door that he had. Oscar barely was able to pull his finger away in time. "Sorry I've never seen anything like you before." He apologized. "It's not every day that you see a talking clo...cloc..." he was interupted as he sneezed. Luckily he pulled pulled Uryu away from his face when he did so. "Jeez man you must really be soaked to let lose a sneeze like that." Renji said concerned. "Come one, you can warm yer'self by the fire." He instructed and led the way as Oscar put Uryu down. Since he had he didn't a different choose Oscar followed him. Besides it would be to get warm up, the cold from the rain was starting to seep into his bones.

"No Renji what are you thinking? What if Kurasaki finds out?" Uryu said a bit panicked as he chased after them. He stumbled down the small flight of stairs and fell flat on his face. When he got back up he saw that Renji had Oscar sit in a big comfy red chair. "Not Kurasaki's chair." He muttered a little mortified. A moment later he ducked as a dog like foot rest jumped over his head. "This can not be happening, it just can't." Uryu muttered again this time in both mortified and panicked. Meanwhile the dog like foot rest had rushed over to Oscar excited. The older man was surprised, but still pet it anyway. "Well hello there." he greeted with a small amused smile. The foot rest gave a happy yelp and then went under his feet do its job, it had Oscar rest his feet on it. A few seconds later a coat rack came and draped a thick blanket over him. "Oh...thank you." He thanked still in some shock.

"That's it! I'm the one that's in charge and-" Unfortunately Uryu's angry rant was cut off when he was run over by a tea cart. Said tea cart was now at Oscar's side. "Hi mister, would you like some tea? It'll help warm you up." A tea pot asked cheerfully. Its voice was female and bubbly. The tea pot then poured some tea into a pink tea cup that was next to her. "There will be no tea." Uryu mumbled angrily since his face was still panted in the carpet. But he then tore his face away and repeated again still angry, "I said that there will be no tea." But apparently Oscar was ignoring him because the elder man picked up the tea cup and took a sip from it.

"His mustache tickles Orihime." The tea cup said wit ha giggle. Oscar pulled the tea cup away surprised. "Well hello there." He greeted pleasantly. But the slamming of a door then made him jump. Even Renji worried as his flames and the fire in the fireplace were blown out. he looked to the slammed open door in panic. Even the tea pot Orihime was really worried. "a oh." The pink tea cup whispered as she hid behind Orihime. And with everyone's reaction even Oscar himself became worried. He became even more worried and even a little scared as he heard growling coming from now open door that was behind him.

Ichigo came walking down. He growled again as he sniffed the air. "There's a stranger here." He growled out, it was more of a demand then a question. "Well ya see Ichigo I can explain tha.' Ya see this guy got lost in the woods and he was cold and wet from the rain, so-" Renji started to explain panicked, but he was cut off as Ichigo roared at him and once again blowing out the candelabra's flames. As for Uryu he came out of his hiding place and timidly came forward. "Umm...Kurosaki I would like to say that...I was aganst this from the stat! I tried to get them to listen, I told them no. But would they, no did no-" His panicked rant was also interrupted when Ichigo roared at him.

Oscar who was becoming even more scared and panicked looked to his right. When he saw nothing he hesitantly turned his head to the left. He felt fear over take him as he gazed into the beast's face. Ichigo growled at him before demanding angrily, "Who that hell are you?" Oscar quickly jumped out of the seat as the beast advanced. "Why the hell are you here?" Ichigo demanded once again in a growl as he continued to slowly advance. "I...I-I was lost in the woods...and...an-and..." Oscar sturted out both panicked and scared as he continued to back away. "You're not welcomed here old man." Ichigo growled still very mush angry. "I...I'm...I'm s...s-s-s-sorry..." Oscar continued to stutter as he tried to get out an apology. "What the hell are you staring at?" Ichigo demanded as he towered over Oscar. "N-nothing..." The elder man defended. "So you've come to stare at the beast!" Ichigo accused furious.

Fear took a strong hold of him and Oscar made a run for the door. But Ichigo quickly stood in his way, blocking him from the door. "Please I meant no harm, I just needed a place to stay." Oscar quickly defended as he began to back up again. "Then I'll give you a place to stay." Ichigo said angrily as he grabbed the elder man. "No...no, no...please no." Oscar begged as the beast dragged him away. Renji, Uryu, Orihime, the little tea cup winced as the door slammed behind Ichigo and Oscar. As much as they wanted to help the elder man, they couldn't. They were powerless to help, all they could do was look on and hope for the best.

* * *

Finally here is chapter 1. It took me some time, but I got it done.

Anyway I'm sure that some of you might a bit surprised that I decided to use Lirin as Gaston. Since I was debating between Shunsui and Nnoitra I decided to think some more about who would be a good pick to play the role of Gaston. Nnoitra might have been a good pick since he's such an asshole, but he and Chad only met once and it was very brief seeing as Nnoitra tried to kill Chad. Shunsui was was a good pick since he is flamboyent, but he is one of the good guys in Bleach I really can't see him playing the role of Gaston.

But I still couldn't choose between the two, so thought about it some more. Tatsuki came to mind, but after some more thought I decided not to used her. Why because if Tatsuki played Gaston then Orihime would be her sidekick, but Orihime is too nice. She would probably be able to talk Tatsuki out of whatever evil thing that she was planing to do. THen I thought about Uryu, but quickly dismissed it. Uryu may be a bit of a prick sometimes, but he's an okay guy.

But since I've been recently watching the Bleach anime I finally got the Bount saga. You see I lost track of watching the anime right at the ends of Rukia's rescue, so I never saw the Bount saga. That is till recently.

So when I saw the mod souls I had different reactions for all of them. For Kurodo my frist thought of him was 'he looks weird.' But as I continued to watch my thoughts of him changed to 'he's a bit weird, but I like him.' For Noba my thoughts were 'he looks cool and he's mysterious.' But later my thoughts turned to 'He's real cool, his power is awesome, and the fact that he's shy makes him cute.' As for Lirin my first thought about her was 'what a creepy little girl.' And later it changed to 'what annoying girl that can sometimes be usefull.' So then I thought 'that's it, I'll use Lirin as Gaston.' I mean considering her personality Lirin fits pretty well for the role of Gaston. As for Noba and Kurodo, both will be playing the role of Gaston's sidekick.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of its characters. All I own is the plot(though this might not count seeing as I'm kind of using the plot from the 'Beauty and the Beast') and any OCs I think up.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Lirin moved the branch of a bush to gaze at Chad's house. "Guess that Chad is going to get the surprise of his life huh?" Kurodo asked as he turned his eyes from Chad's house and looked at Lirin. "You bet." The small blond girl said boastfully. "But...do think that this a good idea? It might not work." Kurodo then asked unsure. Lirin glared at him annoyed. "Of course it is. I'm the mayor's daughter! I'm pretty and I'm cute, so it will work." She defended in a huff. Kurodo was about question her again, but Noba stopped him. The dual haired man gave the masked red head a questioning look and Noba simply shook his head, as if to silently tell him to let it be.

Meanwhile Lrirn had walked over to the group of people that she had gathered. The said group of people had set something up that looked part of a wedding reception. Lirirn cleared her throat to get their attention. "I would like to thank you all for coming to my wedding." She chimed cheerfully. "Though first I need go proposes to that wonderful and handsome man first." She added as if it was done deal. Just about everyone had small chuckled at that. Lirin then turned to Kurodo. "Now you Kurodo, I want you to strike up the band as soon as I and Chad walk out the door." It was more like she demanded it then asked for it. Kurodo simply nodded his head in understanding. It would be more easy for him if he just went along and humored her. Seeing as she had gotten Kurobo's cooperation Lirin walked up to the front door of Chad's home. Once there she knocked on the door and waited.

Chad looked to the front door when he heard the door being knocked. He book marked the book he was reading before he set it on the table. He then got up and walked to the front door. He looked through the viewing hole that he had in his door and couldn't help roll his eyes when he say that it was Lirin, who was all dressed up. But he decided to open the door anyway. Even though there times when Lirin can get on his nerves he didn't want to be rude. Though as soon as he open door she came straight in. "Hello Lirin, this a pleasant surprise." Chad said politely. He backed up as Lirin advanced even more into his home.

"I know it is, isn't it. I'm just full of surprises." She replied in a purr as she closed the door and then strolled up to him. Once she was closes enough Lirin up against him. "You know Chad there isn't guy around who wouldn't kill to be in your shoes right now." She said in another purr as she batted her eyelashes at him. Though Chad quickly backed up and moved away from her. "You know Chad this is the day..." she started to advance again but paused when she spotted a mirror hanging on the left wall beside her. She quickly checked herself out and made sure her face and clothes were perfect before she continued. "...This is the day that mine and your dreams come true." She replied as she continued to advance. Chad just continued to back away form her. "Now Lirin what do you know about my dreams?" Chad asked as he went behind the table to put an obstacle in Lrirn's path.

"Well plenty Chad." Lirin said cheerfully as she sat down on one of the chairs that was to the left of the table. "Now picture this..." She started off and she put her feet on top of table. unfortunately her feet were also on top Chad's book that was on the table. "...A beautiful house with my wonderful husband and me cuddling in front of the fire place as watch our little ones play with the dogs." She added as she got up and invaded Chad's personal space. "And we'll have six or seven." She added once again. "Dogs?" Chad asked a bit confused. Lirin giggled at him before she continued. "No Chad you silly, six or seven cute little girls like me." She chirped. Meanwhile Chad had taken hold of his book and back away from her again.

"Imagine that." He said simply as he walked over to the bookshelf. "And do you who that wonderful husband would be?" Lirin questioned as she followed after him. Chad glanced at her before he put his book away on the bookshelf. "Let me guess..." He said hoping that this wasn't going where he thought it was going. "Why you Chad." Lirin chirped happily as she cornered him. Chad quickly moved away from her. "I'm flattered Lirin, I don't know what to say..." He said as his back hit front door. Lirirn once again cornered him, this time against the door. "Then that you'll marry me." She replied as she pushed her 'assets' up agains his body. "I'm...I'm sorry Lirirn...but I don't think that I deserve you." As he talked Chad reached for the door knob and when he finished talking he and pushed the door open and quickly moved out of the way. This caused Lirin to go stumbling out.

Since Kurodo saw Lirin exit Chad's house had hurridly started up the band like she told him to. Though as the band played Chad had shut the door. And it took Kurodo a minute or two before he turned to Lirirn to find that she had fallen into the dirt. "Umm...so...how did go?" He asked her hesitantly. Lirin glared at him as he got up and as soon as he on her feet she punched him right in the gut. Kurodo let out a grunt of pain as he clutched his stomach. "Lirin you shouldn't resort to violence." Noba scolded as he went to check on the dueled haired man. Lirin just glared at him. Noba let out a sigh. "Give up Lirin, even Kurodo said that this might not work." He said plainly. Lirin glared at him even harder as she scowled at him. "I will have Chad as my husband, make no mistake about that." She hissed out angrily before she stomped past them. Both Kurodo and Noba watched as she left. "When did she become so spoiled?" Kurodo asked once she was out of hearing range. "I don't know. She was never this bad before." Noba replied annoyed. "Well girls can be scary when their in love." Kurodo slightly defended. "More like obsessed." Noba said with a snort. "Now let's go home." He added as he started to drag Kurodo away.

********Page Break********

After waiting some Chad peeked his head out from his house. He looked about and saw no one. _'Good, Lirirn not here. She must have left.'_ He thought relieved. It's not that he disliked Lirin, she, along with Kurodo and Noba, were some of the first friends that he made when he moved to live with his grandfather. But lately she's been very clingy and demanding, acting like a spoiled brat. He hated to say it, but Chad was starting to get really annoyed with Lirin's behavior. Hopefully it was just a phase and she would turn back to normal soon. Until then he would just have to put up with her.

He exited his home and picked up the bucket that was on the railing of the porch. Inside the bucket was chicken feed since he did have to feed some of the animals that he and his grandfather kept. Chickens being one of them. _'I still can't believe Lirin asked me to marry her.'_ Chad thought disbelieving as he walked over to where the sheep and goats were being held. He sprinkled the chicken feed as he walked. He also let his mind wonder to what happen earlier. He knew that Lirin had crush on him, he just didn't think that she would take that far. He and Lirin might be good friends, but they really wouldn't make that good of a couple. Besides there were others that liked Lirin. Kon liked her and he even confessed to her. To bad that she turned the poor boy down, she was even a little rude about it too.

Chad set down the bucket as he entered the pen where the goats and sheep were. He fed the animals and when he was done he left. He then decided to go for a little stroll in the meadow that wasn't to far from him home. The meadow was on top of a cliff that overlooked a river and the mountains. And by the time Chad made it to the meadow the sun was just starting to set. He paused as he looked at the view. It wouldn't hurt to sit and watch the sun set, but before he could do so he heard a frantic horse behind him. He turned around and saw his grandfather's horse, with the wagon still attached to it, run over to him. Chad grabbed the horse's reins and kept his hold firm. "Easy Shiro, easy." He soothed as he calmed the horse down. Once the horse had calmed down he quickly noticed that his grandfather wasn't on Shiro. In fact his grandfather was nowhere to be found. "Shiro where is abuelo?" He asked both worried and panicked as he looked the horse in the eye. Shiro just gave him a worried and slightly frighten look.

"Shiro you have to take me to abuelo." Chad slightly demanded as he removed the wagon from the horse. He then mounted Shiro and urged the horse forward. But Shiro stayed still and wouldn't budge. "Shiro please, abuelo is the only family member that I have left." Chad pleaded, he was starting to get desperate. Shiro hesitated for a moment before he started to retrace his steps. He may be scared, but both Chad and and his grandfather were very good to him and treated him with love and care. Shiro just couldn't abandon his master when he needed him most. "Thank you Shiro." Chad said very grateful. Shiro sped up some, feeling a little bit more brave at Chad's thanks.

********Page Break********

After much time had passed Shiro had taken Chad to very gate that lead to the castle that Oscar had entered a day or so ago. _'What is this place.'_ Chad though worried. He almost had said that out loud, but didn't. No one would have answered him. He was about to dismount, but a distressed whine came from Shiro before he reared back because of fear. Chad held the horse tight and worked to calmed it down. A couple of seconds later he was able to calm Shiro down. The horse was still weary, but stayed still long enough for Chad to dismount. And once off he turned to Shiro. "Please try to stay here Shiro." He asked gently before he turned his attention back to the gate. That's when he Noticed his grandfather's hat. He quickly opened the gate and picked up the hat. Apparently his grandfather Oscar hadn't taken notice of his fallen hat when he was running from the wolves. Chad then turned his attention to castle in front of him. He wasn't sure, but he had a feeling that he could find some answers in the structure in font of him.

********Page Break********

Uryu paced angrily yet smugly on top of a small table. Renji had his arms crossed as he glared at the clock annoyed as it paced about him. "Couldn't keep quiet could we? Just had to invited him to stay did we? And serve him tea? Had him sit in Kurosaki's chair? Let him pet the little pooch?" Uryu ranted as he continued to pace. "I was jus' try'in ta be nice." Renji defended hotly. Uryu rounded and on him and started another rant.

********Page Break********

Meanwhile elsewhere in the castle Chad had slowly opened the the heavy front door of the castle. He peaked his head in and looked around. "Hello...is anyone here?" He asked as he carefully entered. He got no answer so he ventured in deeper. "Hello?" He still didn't get an answer. "Abuelo? Abuelo are you here?" He called out as he started up the stairs. But still no answer. So he continued onward and looked around.

********Page Break********

While Chad was still searching the little pink tea cup ran up to Orihime who was in the the kitchen helping get the dishes washed. "Orihime guess what, there's a boy in the castle!" She exclaimed excited. "Yachiru don't make stories." Orihime scolded, she didn't believe the little pink tea cup Yachiru. "No, really Orihime. I saw him, I really did." Yachiru defended with a pout. "Now Yachiru stop it, not another word. Now get into the tub." Orihime chided before she hosted Yachiru up and dumped the pink tea cup into the washing bin that was next to them.

After Orihime dumped Yachiru into the water a feather-duster came rushing over to them. "Hey Orihime I saw a boy in the castle!" She said excited before she rushed off to somewhere else. Orihime watched her go in shock. Yachiru quickly resurfaced after the feather-duster left. "See I told ya so." She said smugly with wide grin.

********Page Break********

As Uryu ranted at him Renji glared at him and made faces behind his back."You're an irresponsible, devil may care, hotheaded slack-jawed-" Uryu's ranting was cut off when they both heard Chad call out, "Abuelo?" Both paused for a moment before they quickly turned around. And just in time too, they could see Chad as he passed by them. "Did ya see that?" Renji asked both hopeful and excited. He then hopped of the table with Uryu following him. He, along with Uryu, then peaked past the doorway that Chad had passed by. Uryu stared at Chad's retreading back in shock while Renji stared on in amazement.

"It's a boy!" Renji replied breathlessly in awe. Uryu was snapped out of it by the candelabra's words. "I know it's a boy, that's very obvious." He said annoyed as he glared at Renji. Renji just ignored him, he would not let Uryu ruin his joy and excitement. "Don't ya see, he's the one. I'm sure about it. I bet that he can help break the curse." He exclaimed excited as he shook Uryu. He then quickly rushed after Chad. "W-wait a minute, wait a minute" Uryu said a bit panicked as soon as he got back his bearings. He quickly followed after Renji.

As for Chad he round a corner still searching. He was oblivious to the clock and candelabra following him. He called out again as he continued forward. It was by that time that Renji decided to take things into his own hands. He, along with Uryu's help, opened a door on the left wall that was a few feet from Chad. And as he heard the creaking of a door open Chad turned around to see a door open. Luckily he was slow enough in turning that he didn't see Renji and Uryu entering the door that they had opened.

Chad walked over to the open door and peaked his head through. "Hello? Is someone there?" He called out as he looked about. Ahead of of him was a stone stairway. "Could you please wait? I'm looking for my abuelo, my grandfather." He called out again as he started forward. No one answered him, but that didn't deter him. He headed right up the stairs. And about half way up he still hadn't seen anyone else. _'Odd, I could have sworn that I heard someone.'_ He thought worried. "Hello, is someone there?" He tried again. And this time he heard a weak 'hello?' Renji, who had gone ahead, was perched on a inward ledge that was in the wall to the right of Chad. The candelabra watched as Chad hurried over to where he heard the voice.

"Abuelo is that you?" Chad asked hopeful as he made it to the door where he heard the voice come from. The door looked like it was the entrance way to a dungeon. And when he looked inside his grandfather was there. As for Oscar he stared at his grandson is disbelief, that is till relief and hope filled him. "How...how did you find me?" He asked, his voice was shaky as he reached for his grandson. Chad grab hold of his hand. He was glad that his grandfather was alright. "You're hands feel so cold." He said concerned as worry started to fill him. His grandfather soon had a coughing fit after the words let his mouth. "I have to get you out of here." Chad said even more concerned and worried.

"Yasutora you have to leave." Oscar said worried, his voice was filled with fear. He was more concerned about his grandson welfare then his own. Chad could easily see and hear his grandfather's unease. "Who did this to you abuelo?" Anger filled him as the words slipped from his lips. His grandfather was good man, he didn't deserve this. "There might not be much time. You need to leave, I want you to leave now Yasutora." Oscar urged his voice still filled with panic. "No, I wont leave you." Chad said stubbornly. There was no way that he would leave his grandfather to rot in some jail-cell.

But before he could even try to get his grandfather out a clawed hand grabbed him and roughly turned around. "What are you doing here?" His aggressor snarled out angrily. "Yasutora run!" Oscar yelled, he was even more fearful for his grandson. He knew what kind of person, what kind of creature his grandson would be up against. As for Chad he was more concerned about the other person that was now in the room with him. "Who's there? Who are you?" He asked as he stood protectively in front of the door that bared his grandfather from him. "I'm the master of this castle." Ichigo growled as he paced about Chad. He stayed in the shadows so that the man he was studying couldn't see him very well.

"I've come to take back my grandfather." Chad put down his foot with those words. He stood tall, he tired not show the master of the castle how nervous he was starting to make him be. "Please let him go. Can't you see that he's sick? He needs medical attention." Chad pleaded. He didn't want to lose the last family member that he had left. "Then he shouldn't have trespassed on my home." Ichigo growled, he would not budge an inch. "Please, if he doesn't get medical attention soon he might die. Please, I'll do anything." Chad openly begged. He just couldn't lose his grandfather, the thought alone scared him. Ichigo scoffed at him. "There's nothing you can do." He turned away from the man with those words. "He is my prisoner." "Please there must be something that I can..." Chad trailed off as he became thoughtful for a moment. "Wait!" He called. Ichigo turned to him. The beast wondered what he would say next, what his proposal would be. Chad hesitated for a moment before he replied, "Take me instead, I'll take his place."

"You..." Ichigo started with a roll of his eyes, but his eyes soon widened as he stared at Chad. "Wait...you would trade places with him?" He said disbelieving. He never thought that the boy in front of him would make such an offer. "Yasutora no, you don't know what you're doing." Oscar said desperate. He couldn't let his grandson be held prisoner by some monster. "If I did change places with him would you let him go?" Chad asked a bit hopeful, he was also begging at the same time. Ichigo paused for a few seconds thoughtful before he answered. "Yes...but...you must promise to stay here forever." Chad was about to answer, but a thought came to him. He didn't know what the master of castle looked like. If he was going to be staying forever then he at lest should know what the 'master' looked like. "Could you please come into the light?" He asked politely curious. Ichigo hesitated for a moment before he complied. As he stepped into the moonlight Chad's eyes widen in shock. He retreated in fear at seeing the beast's true appearance till his back hit the door.

Oscar grabbed Chad's shoulders and kept his hold firm. "No Yasutora, I won't let you do this!" He shouted. He tried to stay firm, but his tone came out as desperate begging. Chad looked his grandfather with sorrow filled eyes. He knew that he shouldn't do this, but he didn't see any other choice. He quickly solidified his resolve as he pushed himself from the door and his grandfather. He walked up to the beast and took a calming breath before he replied, "You have my word." "Done." Ichigo replied back as he walked past Chad. He had missed the tears that were being formed in Chad's eyes as he walked over to Oscar and released him. And once free Oscar rushed over to his grandson. "Don't do this Yasutora. You don't have to do this. I'm old, I've lived my life-" Unfortunately before Oscar could continue Ichigo and grabbed him and started drag him away.

"Wait." Chad called out. The beast wouldn't drag his grandfather away without letting him say goodbye would he? "Yasutora!" Oscar exclaimed as he struggled and reached out to his grandson. But he was weak from sickness so his efforts were useless. Ichigo ignored both of them as he continued to drag Oscar away. "Wait!" Chad called out louder as he reached out for his grandfather. But his plea fell on deaf ears. The beast disappeared from his sight along with his grandfather. It looked like that the beast indeed wouldn't let him say goodbye to his grandfather.

********Page Break********

Ichigo was quick and had dragged Oscar all the way outside. "No, please. I beg of you, please spare my grandson." Oscar pleaded as he continued to struggle. "He is no longer your concern." Ichigo growled at him just before he threw the elder man into a horseless carriage. "Take him to the town." He ordered. a second later the horseless carriage came to life and started to move and head out. "Let me out! Please let me out!" Oscar yelled desperate. As for Chad he had rushed over to window that was in the dungeon. He watched as his grandfather was carried away. Now his grandfather was free and could get medical attention, but he would never see him again. That thought was finishing blow that brought Chad to his knees as he let his tears freely fall.

* * *

Well here's chapter 2. I hope that I've done a good job keeping the character in character.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3**

Ichigo was headed up the stairs that led to the dungeon. "Hey Ichigo." Renji said once the beast was close enough. "What?" Ichigo snarled as he glared at the candelabra. Renji jumped back some at the beast's attitude. "Well...I was think'in. Since th' boy will be here for a long time maybe ya might wanna give him a better room." Renji suggested timidly. Ichigo snorted at him before he continued up the stairs. "Or maybe not." Renji replied as he watched him walk off.

When Ichigo made it to the dungeon he saw Chad on the ground crying. Chad turned to look at him as he entered. "You didn't let me say goodbye. I'll never see him again." He wept. Ichigo felt guilty for his pervious actions. He knew better then anyone else what it was like to lose a family member. "Look...I'll show you to your room." His tone was tired. He turned around started to head out. Chad looked at him confused. "My room...but I thought..." He trailed off voicing his confusion. Ichigo quickly turned back to him. "Do you want to stay in the tower, in the dungeons?" He questioned frustrated. "Well...no." Chad replied timidly unsure. "Well then follow me." Ichigo said before he started to head out again. This time Chad followed him.

Ichigo led Chad through the castle. They both walked in an uneasy silence. Ichigo glanced back at Chad and saw that the boy still sad look on his face. It just made Ichigo feel guilty all over again. As for Renji, who being held by the beast and used to light the way, gave his monster like friend a glare of annoyance. "Say somethi'n to him." He whispered so that only Ichigo could hear him. Ichigo gave uncertain look before he turned his gaze back to Chad. "I...umm...I hope that you like it here." He said unsure and hen looked away. Renji silently urged him to say more. Once again Ichigo returned his gaze to Chad. "Since this is your home now you can go anywhere you want in the castle, That is except for the west wing." "What's in the west wing?" Chad asked curious. "It's forbidden." Ichigo quickly replied as he rounded on Chad. He looked at the boy awhile longer before he continued forward.

********Page Break********

A moment later they had reached the room where Chad would stay in. Ichigo opened the door for him. "If you need anything my servant will attend to you." The beast said after the door was open. Chad nodded his head in understanding before he entered his room. "Ichigo wha about dinner? Ya should invite him to dinner." Renji quietly urged. Ichigo stalled, but did what Renji suggested. "You'll...You will join me for dinner. That's an order." He demanded just before he closed the doors. That didn't go to well.

Chad turned to now shut door in shock, though sorrow and anger soon filled him. He was about to pushed at the door, but it wouldn't do him any good. he had made a promise and would break it. Not to mention that he didn't know is way around and might get lost before he could find the front door and get out. His frustration at the whole situation escalated to the point that he punched the door. After that action he simply deflated. He turned around, walked over the bed and sat down on it. He put his face in his hands. He had never felt so defeated before. He would never see his grandfather again, the only family that he had left. And now he was to spend the rest of his life with a monster who seemed to be oh so cruel. For the second time that night he cried out at the helplessness of his situation.

********Page Break********

Elsewhere back in Chad's home town Lirin was ranting angrily about at the tavern. "Who does he think he is? That boy has messed with the wrong girl. No one says no to me." "I don't know Lirin...I mean he really isn't that interested in you for some reason." Kurodo tried to comfort as he walked over to her. "Dismissed, rejected, publicly humiliated. Why it's more then I can deal with." Lirin continued to rant ignoring Kurodo as she grabbed the pint of beer that was in his hand and threw into the fireplace that was in front of her out of frustration and anger. "Hey my beer." Kurodo whined. Lirin glared at him. "I mean would you like some beer?" The dueled haired man said quickly to avoid the blond girl's wrath.

"No, nothing will help me feel better. I'm completely disgraced" Lirin whined as she turned away from him. "Stop being such a baby Lirin." Noba scolded as he gave a reprimanding look. Lirin just glared sullenly at him. "Don't give that look Lirin. Chad made it very obvious that he doesn't return your feelings. Just give up already." Noba said with a sigh. She just glared daggers at him. "Come on Lirin, it's not that bad. You just have to pull yourself together." Kurodo replied , he was trying to save Noba from Lirin's anger. Lirin turned her glare on him instead. Kurodo start to fear for his life. "I...I mean I can't stand seeing you so down like this. I mean ever girl would love to be you. There is no one as respected as you, everyone adores you." He said quickly. "You're the mayor's daughter! you're pretty and you're cute. Any guy would kill to be your lover." He added hoping that he was able to calm Lirin down. "You're right! I have no reason to feel sorry for myself. I just have to try a different approach." Lirin exclaimed, she had quickly cheered up. "You're giving her too big of a head." Noba whispered to Kurodo annoyed. Kurodo gave him a sheepish smile as he became both embarrassed and worried.

A moment later Oscar came busting into the tavern. "Help! Someone please help me." He begged. everyone turned to him at his outburst. The poor man looked both worse for he wear and fearful. "Oscar what's wrong?" The bartender asked asked concerned. As soon as the words left his mouth Oscar started to panic. "Please, please! I need your help. He's got him! He's got him locked in the dungeon!" He explained as he rushed about in panic and terror. "Who?" one of the patrons at the tavern asked curious and confused. "Yasutora! Chad, my grandson." He exclaimed. "We must go. There's not a minute to lose." "Hey Oscar slow down. Who has Chad locked in a dungeon?" Lirin asked. She was just as confused and worried as the rest. If anyone hurt her Chad there would be hell to pay.

"A beast! A horrible monstrous beast!" Oscar yelled as he gave Lirin his full attention. The whole tavern was silent. Then all started to laugh at him. They didn't believe him, but that didn't stop some of them from humoring the elder man. "Was it a big beast?" One asked. "Yes huge." Oscar answered. "With fangs and a ugly face?" Another asked. "Of course, hideously ugly." "Along with razor sharp claws?" "Yes, yes! Will you help me?" Oscar asked desperate. He was so worried about Chad that he barely took notice that they all were mocking him. "Oh don't worry we'll help you out." Lirin said pretending to be concerned and worried. "You will!" Oscar said hopeful and relieved. As the words left his lips two patrons of the tavern grabbed him by his arms. They then dragged him and threw him out of the tavern.

"Poor Oscar, it looks he finally lost it." Someone said a bit worried. "Yeah well at lest he was good for a laugh." replied another. Lirin became thoughtful at that. "So Oscar has lost it, gone crazy." She said thoughtfully. She became even more lost in thought. "Lirin..." Kurodo questioned a bit worried. He didn't like the look that cam to the blond girl's face. "I've been thinking." She replied mischievously. "And?" Kurodo prompted nervous. He had a feeling that he didn't want to know what she was thinking out. "That old coot is Chad's grandfather and it looks like his sanity is slipping. Now that has gotten the wheels in my head turning as I watched that loony old man. I had promised myself that I would be married to Chad and right now a plan is forming in my head." She answered devilishly. Both Kurodo and Noba didn't like the tone of her voice or where this was going. "What exactly do you have planed?" Noba asked suspicious. "You'll have to wait and see." Lirin replied in malicious glee. Both Noba and Kurodo shared a look. Whatever she had planed, it wasn't good.

********Page Break********

Chad heard someone knocking at his door. "Who is it?" He asked as he wiped away his tears. "Orihime Inue." came the cheerful answer. Whoever it was it wasn't the beast. the voice sound too polite and feminine. A first he wasn't sure if he should open the door, but the person on the other end sounded nice. He got up and opened the door, but he didn't see anyone. "I thought you might like some tea." Chad's eyes were immediately drawn downwards. He backed up in shock as Orihime and some other teacups came in. Though before he could utter his shock he had backed right into the wardrobe. "Please do be careful." Came the wardrobe's response. "This isn't possible." He muttered bewildered as he sat back down on the bed. "I know it isn't." The wardrobe replied as he leaned on the bed. "But here we are." He added playfully.

"See I told you he was handsome Orihime. Didn't I?" Yachiru whispered smugly to the teapot. "Alright Yachiru, I know." Orihime said with a roll of her eyes as she poured some tea in to the pink teacup. The sugar-cup, that was right next to Yachiru, then poured a spoon of sugar into her and quickly stirred it. Once done Yachiru went bounding off to Chad. "Go slower Yachiru, you don't want to spill any of the tea." Orihime called after her. At her words the pink teacup slowed her approach. Chad kneeled down to the floor when Yachiru reached him. He carefully and gently picked her up. "Thank you." He replied grateful. he was about to take a sip, but Yachiru's words stopped him. "Do you want to see me do a trick?" She asked excited. After Chad had brought her away from his lips She took a deep breath and started to blow bubbles in the tea. "Yachiru." Orihime scolded. "Hehe...opps...sorry." Yashiru said sheepishly after she stopped doing her little 'trick.'

"That was a very brave thing that you did sir." Orimine said to Chad once she had turned her attention to him. "Yeah agreed." the wardrobe chimed in. Unfortunately their words made Chad's mood turn melancholy. "But I lost my abeulo, my grandfather. I've lost my freedom. It almost seems as if I've lost everything." He replied sullen and a bit frustrated. They all felt so bad for him. "Now cheer up. I'm sure that it'll get better." Orihime said kindly trying to made him feel better. He gave a weak smile in thanks. "Oh just listen to me talk. I should go help prepare dinner." She replied cheerfully as she started to hop off. "Come on now Yachiru, you need to help too." She called as she headed for the door. "Alright I'm coming." Yachiru replied. "Bye, bye." She said quickly to Chad before she jumped off his hand and followed after Orihime. They, along wit ht he other teacups, left.

"Well now that they're gone let's decided on what you'll wear to dinner." The wardrobe replied cheerfully after Orihime and Yachiru left. "Oh by the way I'm Yumichika." The wardrobe added. "Now let's see what I have in my drowses." The wardrobe Yumichika said then opened his drowses. As soon as he did moths came flying out. He quickly closed up after that as a look of embarrassment came to his face. "Well that was embarrassing." He said sheepishly. Though he opened his drowses a moment later and looked through the clothes that he had. "Here we are, you'll look wonderful in this." He said as he pulled out a nice red outfit.

"That's very kind of you...but I think that I won't go to dinner." Chad said politely. "But you must!" Yumichika said with a gasp. Before Chad could say anything back Uyru came in. He cleared his throat to get their attention. "Dinner is served." He announced with a smile as he bowed. To bad that he wouldn't like the reply he would get.

********Page Break********

Ichigo was pacing about the dinning hall waiting on Chad. "What's taking so long?" He questioned annoyed. "I told him to come down here." He muttered frustrated. "Why isn't he here yet?" He growled angrily at Renji and Orihime who were both on top of the fireplace. "Just try to be patient Kurasaki-sama. The boy has lost both his grandfather and freedom all in one day." Orihime said gently. "Ichigo...have ya thought tha' maybe this boy could help break th' spell?" Renji asked a bit timidly. "Of course I have." Ichigo almost roared in Renji's face. "I'm not a fool." He added in a growl as he turned away from the candelabra. "Well tha's good to hear." Renji replied happily with a clap of his hands. "Ya fall in love wit him, he falls in with ya, and poof th' curse is broken. We all will be human again by midnight." He added further a little excited. "It's not that easy Renji. Things like love take some time." Orihime explained softly. "But th' rose has already began to wilt." Renji replied quietly both worried and concerned.

Ichigo let out a small growl. "It's no use..." He trailed off as he rubbed the back of his neck. "He's so beautiful and I'm..." He paused for a moment before he growled again in frustration. "Well just look at me." He replied angrily. Renji and Orihime shared a worried and unsure look. "You just have to help him see past all that. Just show him your inner beauty." Orihime reassured kindly her tone gentle. Ichigo, for lack of a better word, was pouting at the teapot's advice. "I don't know how." Ichigo shot back moodily. He was clearly being stubborn. Orihime narrowed her eyes at him annoyed before she jumped off from the fire place. "Well you can start by making yourself more presentable." She said as she hopped over to him and onto the table. "Straighten up, try to act like a gentleman." Ichigo followed her order, he straitened up. The little orange teapot could be a little intimidating when she was acting bossy.

"Yeah, when he comes in gave him a dashing and handsome smile." Renji added as he hopped over to them. There was pause for nothing happened. "Oh come now, show me th' smile." The candelabra gently urged. Ichigo tried, but the smile was all fangs an not all welcoming. "But don't frighten the poor guy." Orihime added. "Try impressing him with your wit. Ya know a good conversation or maybe some jokes." Renji replied after he jumped onto the table to join Orihime. "But be gentle." "Shower him with complements." "But you should also be honest and sincere." "And above all..." "You must control your temper." They finished together.

But before they could say more they all heard the doorknob turning. "Here he is." Renji replied excited. Even Ichigo was excited even though he was also nervous at the same time. "Good evening." Uyru said as he pocked his head in. That made the beast's mood drop down to disappointment pretty quickly. "Well where is he?" He asked trying to keep his temper in check. "Eh he he...You mean the boy? The boy...well actually he's in the process of...Well...things being as they are..." The clock trailed off. He was getting more nervous by the second. He might well get this over with. "He's not coming." Uyru answered defeated feeling scared about how Ichigo would react.

"WHAT!" The beast roared angrily. He went running out heading to Chad's room. Orihime, Renji, and Uyru rushed aver him. "Kurasaki, Kurasaki wait." Uryu called out panicked. But his calls fell on deaf ears. And within minutes Ichigo had reached Chad's room and pounded on the door. "I though I told you come down to dinner." He growled out loud angrily. "I'm not hungry." Chad shot back. Orihime, Renji, and Uyru just knew this wasn't going to end well. "You come out or I'll...or I'll break in the door." Ichigo yelled back frustrated. "Hey Ichigo...I may be wrong, but I don't think tha's good way to win his heart." Renji said nervously. His friend was in one of his moods again. "I hate to say it, but I agree with him. Please at least try to be a gentleman." Uyru begged. "But he's being difficult." Ichigo hissed through clenched teeth.

"Just try being gentle." Orihime softly urged. Ichigo slightly glared for a moment before he rolled his eyes. "Would you come down to dinner?" He asked as politely as he could. "No." Chad quickly replied back without thinking it over. Ichigo pointed to the door with a look of 'I told you so.' "Try being suave and genteel." Uyru suggested. "It would give me great pleasure if you would join me for dinner." Ichigo replied still as politely as he could, though it was strained. "You forget to say please." Uyru quickly whispered. "Please?" The beast added. "No thank you." Chad replied back in mock politeness. "You can't stay in there forever." Ichigo growled, his last nerve was being strained to its fullest. "Yes I can." Chad argued back. There went Ichigo's last nerve. "Fine! Then go ahead and starve." He roared. "If he doesn't eat with me then he doesn't eat at all." He growled to his servants. He then rushed off, slamming the door behind him.

"Oh no, that didn't go well at all." Orihime said worried. "Renji stand guard at the door and inform me at the slightest change." Uyru replied taking charge. "You can count on me." Renji said and then stood at Chad's door. "Well then we might as well go down stairs and clean up." Uyru said to Orihime. The clock and teapot both headed down stairs. But unknown to them two pairs of eyes were watching them. "Brother really should catch his temper." A small female voice said both concerned and worried. "Tell me about it. That idiot should watch it or he'll blow his chance." Another voice replied annoyed. It was also female, but not as dainty as the first. "What should we do Karin?" The first voice asked. "Well Yuzu we might as well do meet this 'boy.' If Ichigo doesn't screw this up he'll be our brother-in-law." The owner of the second voice Karin said plainly.

********Page Break********

Ichigo barged into his study in rage. "I asked nicely, but he refuses." He growled out frustrated. He then flung a chair out of the way. "What! What does he want want me to do? Beg?" He questioned angrily as he strode up the rose which was on top a fairly high small table and covered in a glass case. He grabbed a silver mirror that was next to the rose. "Show me the boy." He demanded. His image in the mirror swirled till it showed a different image. Said image was of both Chad and Yumichika sitting on the bed.

"Kuraski-sama isn't that bad once you get to know him." Yumichika said defending the beast. "Why don't try giving him a chance?" He suggested. Chad let out a sigh. "I don't think I want to get to know him. I don't even want anything to do with him." He replied stubbornly. He had let his emotions get the best of him. A look of shock came to Ichigo's face before it was quickly replaced with a look of hurt as he lowered the mirror. "I'm just fooling myself. He'll never see me as anything, but a monster." He mutter sadden. He placed the mirror back down next the rose. A moment later one of the petals of the rose fell. He say the petal falling out of the corner of his eye and it made him feel even worse. "It's hopeless." He replied dishearten. He was filled with so much sorrow.

* * *

Finally I've uploaded chapter 3. Sorry about that, unfortunately I've been a bit lazy for awhile. Anyway I'm sure that you're curious about Ichigo's sisters being in this chapter. All I can say is that I have been planing that for some time. In the next chapter I'll make sure that Chad meets Karin and Yuzu.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4**

Chad sat at his bed. Yumichika had gone to sleep about an hour or two ago and was fast asleep. He was starting to kind of regret not eating any dinner for he was quiet hungry. He was tempted to go sneak out and go looking for the kitchen, but didn't want to cause trouble. Though while he was debating with himself the door to his room quietly opened some. He looked at the door, but didn't see anyone. This confused him. If there was no one there then why was the door opened up a bit? But yet he got up and closed the door. And when he turned around to head back to his bed he got a pleasant surprise. On top of his bed were two cute stuffed animals. One was a blond bunny wearing a nice yellow sun dress. The other one was a black cat in a pretty white blouse and grey slacks.

He didn't how they got there, but he wasn't complaining. He just adored cute things like stuffed animals. He went over to them and looked at them. He studied them both. He carefully picked up the bunny to look at it further. It was just so cute. He turned it over in his hands as he silently gushed over it. But he paused when he heard a little girl's giggle. He looked down at the doll in his hands. He could of sworn that the giggle came from the bunny. Was he hearing things again? "Did you just giggle?" He asked the stuffed bunny quietly. It didn't hurt to ask. He had already met a few objects were alive and could talk.

"Sorry mister, but that kind of tickled." Yuzu apologized. "Yuzu you just blew our cover." Karin grumbled. "Sorry Karin." Yuzi replied embarrassed. "Don't apologize." Karin shot back. Chad just watched them as they talked. He wonder if he should interrupt them, but before he could make up his mind the two stuffed animals turned their attention to him. "So what's your name?" Karin asked Chad. "Yasutora, but most call me Chad." He answered. "It's nice to meet you mister Chad." Yuzu chirped cheerfully. "It's nice to meet you too. I'm Karin and that's my sister Yuzu." Karin also greeted. "It's nice to meet you two." Chad greeted back. Though before they could say anymore Chad's stomach growled.

Chad blushed in embarrassment. Yuzu giggled at him while Karin just raised an eyebrow. "I'm guessing that you're hungry right?" Karin asked with a slight smirk. "Well...I did skip out on dinner." Chad answered sheepishly. "Then let's go get you something to eat." Karin said as she hopped off the bed. "I don't think that's a good idea." Chad replied softly. "I agree with him Karin. "I don't want to get him in trouble." Yuzu said a little worried. "Oh relax you two. If stay quiet and be quick we won't be caught." Karin said a bit annoyed. Both Chad and Yuzu stayed silent as they shared a look. Karin rolled her eyes at them. "Look I know that you're hungry, so wouldn't you like something ti eat?" She to Chad as she pointed at him. "And I know how much of a mother hen you can be sometime Yuzu. You don't want our guest to go hungry do you?" She said to her twin after she turned her attention to her. "Well...no...I don't want Chad to go hungry." Yuzu said uncertain. At the same time Chad hesitantly nodded his head yes. He didn't really want to go to bed hungry and would like some food. "Then come on and follow me." Karin said triumphantly. She then headed toward the door. Chad and Yuzu shared another uncertain look before Chad placed Yuzu and they followed after Karin.

Once he had reached the door Chad slowly opened the door a crack. He looked around and saw no one. He carefully poked his head out and looked around some more. Karin and Yuzu did the same. At seeing that the coast was clear they existed the room. Chad quietly closed the door behind them. Karin and Yuzu motioned for him to follow and he did. Meanwhile Renji, who was suppose to be keeping watch, was joking about with a feather-duster named Rukia who was his childhood friend. They were in the middle of a tickle match when Chad, Yuzu and Karin passed them. They didn't hear Renji and Rukia because the two were trying to be quiet because they thought that Chad was asleep. "You can't get me." Rukia softly jeered as she worked her way out of the curtain trying to stay out of Renji's reach. "Oh yes I can." The candelabra replied as he followed after her. He had finally had her pinned, but saw something out of the corner of his eye. He looked up just in time to see Chad turn to the right of a hallway.

"Oh no he got out." Renji said panicked. "Sorry Rukia, but I have ta go." He quickly said before he tried to catch up with Chad. Meanwhile Chad, Yuzu and Karin descended down a staircase totally unaware that they were spotted. Or at lest that Chad was spotted.

********Page Break********

"Come on Yachiru, get in the cupboard with everyone else." Orihime said softly as she ushered the pink teacup into said cupboard. "But I'm not sleepy." Yachiru tiredly protested with a yawn. "Yes you are." Orihime replied in the same soft tone as she started to close the cupboard door. "No I'm not..." Yachiru protested again, but her tone was even more tired then before. She unwillingly dozed off just as the cupboard door quietly shut. Orihime smiled softly as Yachiru fell asleep. The little teacup was so cute when she slept. Though Orihime was was brought out of her little daze when she heard the clanging of pots and pans.

The teapot turned as she heard someone complain. "I work and I slave all day long and for what? A culinary masterpiece gone to wast." The stove replied annoyed. "Oh stop your whining. It's been a long night for all of us." Orihime said a bit testily as she hopped closer to the stove. "Well..." Uryu started. He was on the floor whipping his hands clean. He was also next to the table that Orihime was on. "...If you ask me he was just being plain stubborn." He said annoyed as he threw the cloth that he was using into one of the bottom cupboards in frustration. "After all Kurasaki did say please." He added. "But if Kurasaki-sama doesn't learn to control his temper he'll never be able to break the-" Orihime was cut off as Chad, Yuzu and Karin entered the kitchen. "How wonderful to see you up and about sire. And Yuzu and Karin, what a pleasant surprise." Uryu said quickly and a bit loudly as he turned to the new occupants that entered the kitchen. The clocks tone was polite, but there was an underlaying of nervousness in there also.

"I am Uryu the couture of the household." Uryu said politely with a bow. He then held out his hand for Chad to shake. Chad hesitate for a moment before he kneeled down to shake Uyru's hand. Unfortunately for the clock Renji came rushing in at that moment, he had finally caught up with them. Renji shoved Uryu our of the way taking his place so that he was one that shook ands with Chad. Uryu slightly glared at the candelabra. "And this is Renji." He replied annoyed. "It's nice ta meet'cha." Renji said as he shook Chad's hand in greeting. Uryu rolled his eyes. "Well if there is..." he trailed off as he pushed Renji out of the way. "If there is anything that we can do make your stay more comfortable..ow!" He was cut off by the candelabra overheating one of his hands. Yuzu giggled at them while Karin rolled her eyes at them.

As for Chad he debated with himself for a bit. "Well I am a little hungry." He answered hesitantly. "You are!" Orihime asked excited. "You hear that!" She replied as she peered over to some of the teakettles, bowls and cups that weren't in the cupboard. "He's hungry!" She quickly added. "Stock the fire." She replied and the stove did so. "Break out the silver." The silverware popped the draws open and stood at attention. "And wake up the china." "Orihime remember what Kurasaki said." Uryu Quickly whispered nervously to the teapot. "Oh relax Uryru. Besides I'm not about to let poor guy go hungry." Orihime said stubbornly. "Yeah Uryu-san, we can't let Mister Chad go hungry. It's just not nice and plain rude." Yuzu added in, giving the clock her best 'puppy eyes' look. "Don't worry, Ichigo doesn't need to know." Karin said putting in her two cents.

The pressure that they added worked for Uryu caved. "Alright fine." He exclaimed annoyed. "We'll need water, bread and then-" "Now Uryu come on, he's our guest not our prisoner." Renji replied cutting the clock off. Uryu shot the candelabra an annoyed looked which Renji ignored. "We have to make him feel welcomed." Renji added as he turned to Chad. "Now just follow me, I'll show ya to the dinning room." The candelabra replied before he lead the way. Chad followed after him with Yuzu and Karin right behind him. "Well just keep it down. If Kurasaki founds out it will be our necks." Uryu replied nervously as he hesitantly followed after them. "Of course don't worry." Renji said in an easygoing tone as he opened the door for Chad, Yuzu and Karin.

********Page Break********

Chad leaned back in his seat relaxed. The meal was wonderful and the conversation was good. Though they had mostly asked about him, but he really didn't mind. "Are you feeling tired mister?" Yuzu's question snapped him to attention. "Yes." He answered simply. "Well that's not surprising, I mean look at the time." Uryu said as he pointed at his face. "I suppose that you should get to bed." He added as then gently waved Chad off. "I suppose so, but I don't really feel like going to bed even though I'm tired. I would like to look around. This is the first time that I've been in an enchanted castle." Chad said a bit excited. "Enchanted? Now who ever said that the castle was enchanted?" Uryu question a little nervous. He tried to throw Chad off, but the fact that a fork came running best him as the words left his mouth didn't help. "You didn't tell him did you?" Uryu then quietly questioned Renji angrily. Renji glared at the clock before he jumped him. they started to wrestle each other. "Well I kind of figured it out myself." Chad said a little amused at Renji's and Uryu's little squabble. Renji and Uryu paused as stared at Chad's words a little worried. "It's really obvious you know." Karin said sarcastically. "That is true." Yazu added with a giggle.

"I would like to look around." Chad replied as he stood up. "That is if that's okay?" He asked both a little unsure and hopeful. "Well then would ya like a tour?" Renji offered. "Wait a second, I don't think that's a good idea." Uryu quickly piped up. "We can't have him poking around in places that he shouldn't you know." He then whispered to Renji. And of course Chad's face fell at the clock's words. "Oh come on Uryu-san, that's not fair." Yuzu slightly scolded. "But we just can't have him wondering about and you know that." Uryu shot back scolding her. Yuzu looked away feeling a little guilty. Karin let out a sigh. Now not only was Chad down in the dumps, but so was her twin too. "If you're that worried why don't you give him a tour Uryu? We all know that you know everything about the castle." She suggested. She was aiming to stock the clock's ego a little.

"Well...I pretty much do." Uryu said trying to keep the pride from his voice. He had taken the bait. Now she just had to pull him in. "What do you mean you pretty much do know the castle? There's no need to be modest. You this castle even better then the back of your hand, so giving a tour would be the easiest thing ever right?" Karin questioned making sure to stroke Uryu's ego some more. "That is true." The clock replied this time letting some of his pride show through. "So does that you mean might feel up to giving a tour?" Karin gently prompted. "Well...I guess a little tour before bed wouldn't hurt." Uryu replied. _'Hook, line and sinker.'_ Karin thought triumphantly. Though she did keep her face blank as she mentally gloated.

********Page Break********

"As you can see certain layers were striped away to show a minimal rococo design. Note the unusual inverted vaulted ceiling." Uryu explained as he led them all down a hall filled with empty suites of armor. The suites of armor turned their heads to follow Chad and the others, but mostly Chad out of pure curiosity. "This is just another example of the late neo classic buroke period." Uryu continued to explain. "And as I always say, if isn't buroke don't fix it." He joked with a slight chuckle. "Now as I was saying..." He trailed off as he finally took notice of the suite of armors' stares. He turned around to face the two rows of the suite of armors and and gave them a disapproving glare. "As you were." He snapped. The suites of armor quickly sprang back their original positions. "Now if I could draw your attention to the flying buttresses above the..." He trailed off once again. "Sir?" He questioned as he looked around. Apparently the others had walked on without him. Especially Chad. This wasn't good.

********Page Break********

Chad, in curiosity, and wondered away from Uryu and Renji. As for Yuzu and Karin they were right behind him. All three of them had wondered into the West Wing. Chad really didn't know where he was, bur Yuzu and Karin did. "Karin we should stop mister Chad. Maybe we should get him to go in a different direction." Yuzu quietly whispered to her twin. Karin glanced at her twin before she spoke. "We should, but I think that he has the right to know." She whispered back. Though before Yuzu would reply Uryu and Renji came running toward them. They stopped them at the foot of the stairs.

Chad glanced at them before he turned his attention back to the stairs. "What's up there?" He asked curious. "Nothing, absolutely nothing. There is nothing in the West Wing. It's all dusty and boring." Uryu replied. He then nudged Renji as a sign to follow suite. Renji quietly nodded his head in agreement. "So that's the West Wing" Chad said to himself even more curious then before. "Nice going Uryu." Renji growled at the clock annoyed. "You know I can't help but wonder what he's hiding up there." Chad replied thoughtfully to himself once again as he look up the stairs. "Hiding? Why Ichigo isn't hiding anything." Renji quickly answered. _'Lair.'_ Both Yuzu and Karin thought at the same time. Sometimes they couldn't believe how protective their brother could be, so protective that he would get his friends to help him keep even his smallest of secrets. They couldn't help but find such action to be a little bit ridiculous.

"Then it shouldn't be forbidden right." Chad replied without missing a beat. He moved up another step, but Uryu and Renji blocked his way yet again. "Now, now perhaps you might like to see something else? We have was lovely tapestries dating back to..." Uryu tried to reason, but Chad cut him off. "Thank you for the offer, but no thank you." The boy said as bypassed Uryu and Renji. Both the clock and candelabra blocked his path again. "Well what about the garden? Or how about the library?" Renji quickly questioned nervously. "Wait, you have a library?" Chad asked excited. He did love to read after all. "Of course we do." Uryu chimed relieved. They found a way to keep Chad out of the West Wing. "Why yeah, we have books, lots of books." Renji added.

They then lead the way. Chad started to follow after them, but paused and looked back at the stairs that led to the West Wing. He knew that he shouldn't, but his curiosity got the better of him. He glanced at Uryu and Renji before he walked up the stairs. As for Yuzu and Karin they too gave Uryu and Renji a glance before they followed after Chad. They had to make sure that the boy didn't do anything to stupid.

As Chad, Yuzu ann Karin finished climbing the stairs they were greeted by odd sites. As they took a left and walked down the hallway they encountered some bazaar and grotesque statues that lined the walls. Chad couldn't help but look at each statue that they passed. Yuzu and Karin just ignored the statues. They used to seeing them. Though the closer they got to Ichigo's study the more nervous they got. They were worried of what would happen if or when Chad would enter the study. Yuzu gave her twin a worried and concerned look. Karin just shook her head, silently telling her sister to leave it be. Chad deserved to know the truth, even if it did have consequences later on.

They reached Ichigo's study within minutes. Thought the door was quite odd. Instead of having normal handles it had a demon with curled horns for handles. Chad was hesitant to open the door. Meanwhile Yuzu and Karin shared a worried and nervous look. A moment later Chad opened the door and slowly entered. Yuzu and Karin quietly followed after him. This was now the point of no return.

Chad peered into the room. It was dark inside, but he could still see the wreckage. The room looked like a war-zone. Things were torn and broken, laying scattered about the floor. It looked like a wild animal had gone on a rampage inside the room. Though that didn't stop him from slowly and cautiously entering. He studied everything as he walked deeper into the room, but paused as he saw what looked like a painting of someone. Having his curiosity getting the better of him again Chad walked over to the torn painting. He carefully brought the torn pieces up to get a better view of who was the one in the painting. Once together the painting reviled that it was young man around his age. The teen had short orange spiky hair and brown eyes. The teen was also quite handsome, but he looked so serious because of the scowl that he wore. Yuzu and Karin shared another look. This was first time that Chad was seeing what their brother truly looked like. But they said nothing. Hopefully Chad would be able to find that out on his own.

Chad stepped back from the painting. He continued his little 'tour.' Though after a moment he paused for he had saw something out of the corner of his eye. He turned to look and his breath almost left him. There a few feet away from him was the most beautiful rose he had ever seen. It was held in a glass case that was on a small table. Mesmerized he walked over to it. Once again Yuzu and Karin shared a worried look. "Karin we should stop him now. Make him go back." Yuzu whispered worriedly a little fearful. Karin shook her head. "Leave it be. If he get's to close to comfort to the rose then we'll make him back of." She whispered back. Yuzu was unsure, but she trusted her twin.

Meanwhile Chad studied the rose. He had never seen a blue rose before. And it glowed as if it was surround by an aura. He wanted to get a better look at it, so he carefully removed the glass case and placed it on the floor. Hesitantly he went to touch it. Yuzu and Karin saw this and were more then ready to stop him, but someone else beat them to it. Just as Chad was about to touch the rose a foreboding shadow loomed over him. He jerked his hand back and let out a gasp as saw Ichigo snorted at him in anger. He stepped back as the beast jumped at him.

Ichigo quickly picked up the class case and put it back over the rose. He then turned his attention to Chad. He glared at the boy and advanced on him. "Why did you come here?" Ichgo growled. He was barely able to keep his temper in check. "I'm...I'm sorry...I...I was...j-just curious." Chad stuttered out in fear. He started to back up some. "I warned you to never come here." Ichigo growled angrily as he continued glared at him. "I didn't mean any harm." Chad defended still fearful as he backed up some more. "Do you know what you could have done?" Ichigo yelled as he continued to advance. He then flung a table out of his way in anger. "Please...stop." Chad begged as his back hit a file cabinet. He never felt so scared and cornered in his life. "Get out." Ichigo yelled in rage. Chad didn't need to be told twice.

With that yell he found the strength to move his legs. He turned and run as fast as he could. As soon as he took off the beast went on a rampage. He started throwing and slashing at things. "GET OUT!" He roared at Chad's retreating form. It wasn't until Chad was completely out of his sight did Ichigo realize what he had done. He slumped over over in defeat and covered his face in his hands. Yuzu and Karin had watched the whole thing. Guilt and sorrow filled them. Perhaps they shouldn't have let Chad come into their brother's study after all.

********Page Break********

Chad wrapped his cloak around himself as he ran down the stairs. "Where are ya going?" Renji asked as he passed him. "I'm sorry, but promise or no promise. I can't stay here any longer." Chad said as he spared Renji a glance. He then opened the door. "No wait please." Uryu called out, but his pleas fell on deaf ears. Chad still went running out of the castle. He kept running till he found his horse Shiro. He mounted the steed and rode away from the castle and into the cold dark night.

* * *

I'm so sorry it took so long to get chapter 4 done. I've been a bit busy with school work and with working on some of my other stories. Anyway on a lighter note aren't I just evil for leaving you with a cliffhanger? But don't worry Chad will be back.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 5**

Karin watched as Ichigo sulked. Yuzu was trying to cheer their brother up, but is was no good. "Ichigo-nii-san, please don't give up. I'm sure that you can fix this." Yuzu tried again pleading. Ichigo barely glanced at her. "What's the use? I caused too much damage this time." He said softly, his voice filled with sorrow and regret. That did it, she had enough. Karin grabbed the thing nearest to her and threw it at her brother's head. Ichigo let out a grunt as a the object made contact. His head snapped over to his enraged sister.

"Karin...wha-" he started to question, but Karin cut him off. "Swallow your stupid pride and go after him you idiot." She growled. "I can't, I've caused too much da-" "I said GO. AFTER. HIM!" Karin practically yelled. Ichigo let out a sigh. "Look Karin I know how badly you and everyone else wants the curse to be broken and I'm sorr-" "I don't care about the god damn curse." Karin shouted angrily. Both Ichigo and Yuzu were shocked into silence. Karin never swore, mostly for her twin's sake. Karin swearing was proof that she was really, really angry.

Karin glared at Ichigo. It was awhile till she was calm enough to talk. "Look, do you know how long it's been since you smiled? Smiled a true smile and shown said smile to someone other then me and Yuzu?" She questioned. "Not since mom died that's how long." She answered her own question before Ichigo or Yuzu could say anything. "I no longer care about the curse or the fact that I'm a stuffed animal. I want the old ichigo back, the one that I remember from my younger years. The one that was so happy and hopeful. It's been so long since I've seen you truly happy. If that boy Chad can make you happy, can make you smile again then go after him...please." Karin pleaded.

"Karin..." Yuzu said softly worried about her twin while Ichigo was speechless. He hadn't seen Krain like that this since the death of their mother. She had became tuff, hard. It made his heart break at seeing his sister like that. Ichigo stood up from his chair. Seeing Karin in such a state started a fire within him. "Stay here you two. I have got to go get a certain boy and reprimand him for his actions." He replied before he left. Both Karin and Yuzu had a feeling that their brother wouldn't coming back unless he had Chad in tow. That feeling have them hope again for Ichigo.

********Page Break********

Chad pulled his horse Shiro to a stop and looked around. It was so dark out that it was hard to see. He had been foolish to go rushing out in to the night. And he was sure that he was lost. He had been riding Shiro for what seemed like hours. Sure he was a very good distance from the castle, be he didn't know which way to go to get back home. Unfortunately the sound of growls snapped him out of his thoughts.

He looked around again and saw that a pack of wolves was starting to circle in on him and his horse. Shiro reared back and ran as the wolves started to close in. The wolves ran after them. Chad urged Shiro to go faster and fasters, but the wolves were catching up. Soon the wolves were close enough to nip at both Shiro's and Chad's heels. So Chad made Shiro move in a zig-zag pattern. It worked, that is till they accidentally ran unto a frozen pound. And unfortunately the ice of the pound wasn't thick enough since they went falling into the cold water. The horse kept going for it knew that both itself and its owner would die if they stayed still. Not to mention that the wolves still chased after them. Some wolves followed by leaping from broken ice piece to broken ice piece while others just swam after them.

They finally got to the other end of the pound and back onto solid ground. As they kept on going they couldn't hear the wolves at all. So taking a chance Chad looked back. He let out a sigh of relief when he saw that the wolves weren't chasing them anymore, but his relief was short lived. When he turned his head back to looked forward the wolves jumped at them from the front. Shiro reared back in fright, which not only knocked Chad off, but also got its reins wrapped up in a tree branch.

Shiro struggled with all his might to get free. Meanwhile the wolves closed in on him because at the moment he was easiest prey since he couldn't get away. The horse bucked as the wolves started to jump him. As for Chad he quickly got up and rushed over to Shiro. He grabbed a fallen stick and used it to bat away the wolves around his horse. He then tried to get Shiro free, but it was too late. the wolves surrounded them and were ready to strike. Chad brought the stick in hand to a defensive position in effort to protect himself and his horse.

He swung at the wolves as they closed in. Though on the fifth sing one of the wolves had grabbed hold of the stick and tore it from his hands. A moment later another wolf leap at him and took hold of his cloak, pulling him down in the process. He tried to pull his cloak free from the wolf, but he couldn't since another wolf lunged at him. He pushed at the second wolf to shove it off yet looked it didn't seem to be working. The second's wolf's hunger and desperation made it quiet strong. For the time being he could only keep the wolf's snapping jaws centimeters away from his face. Things weren't looking well and it was starting to look bleak, but it didn't stay that way. Just as Chad was sure that this was the end the wolf was torn away from him.

Ichigo brought the wolf to face level as he roared at it in rage before he threw the wolf away from himself. Chad looked up at his savior in shock at his actions. Chad never thought that the beast would save him, let alone follow after him. Though he snapped out his stupor at the sound of growling. He had momentarily forgotten about the wolves. As for Ichigo he quickly shielded Chad and snarled at the wolves as they closed in on them. The beast gave one last roar before he rushed at the wolves. The wolves went head on with Ichigo. They tried to over power him with numbers, but the beast threw them off and slashed at them. And poor Chad felt useless. There was not a way that he a human could take on a pack of vicious wolves and make it out alive.

The battle carried on for minutes before the wolves went running off with their tails between their legs. Now that the danger had passed Ichigo, who was now battered and wounded from fighting, turned to Chad. He went to move over to Chad, but collapsed on the first step. Chad turned to Shiro and was about to mount the horse, but stopped. His conscious was screaming at him. The beast had saved him and he was about to abandon him. What was he thinking? He quickly turned around and rushed over to the beast. He carefully and gently picked up Ichgo and with some effort he carefully placed the beast on his horse. He then proceeded to lead Shiro, with the beast as its passenger, back to the castle.

********Page Break********

Chad used Orihime to pour some hot water into a bowl. He placed the teapot down and then grabbed a washcloth. He dipped the washcloth into the hot water before he rang some of the water out. As he did so he couldn't help but let his mind wonder back to what had happened earlier. He had ran away, was chased by wolves and Ichigo had saved him. And it was some time to get to the castle. When they got back Renji and Uryu were in an uproar. Both were greatly worried by their actions. In fact Orihime was most worried out of them all.

He was brought out of his thoughts when he heard a soft growl. Chad looked up and saw Ichigo was licking at his wounds. He went over to the beast. "You shouldn't do that." He said softly as he reached over to touch Ichigo's arm. The beast jerked his arm away from Chad as he snarled at the boy. The servants of the castle who were watching the two unconsciously backed away a bit in both worry and fear. They had a feeling that this might not end well.

Chad let out a sigh. it looked like the beast would be difficult about this. "Please...just...hold...still." He said as he kept reaching for Ichigo's injured arm. The beast kept moving his arm whenever Chad reached for it, But the boy finally grabbed hold of it. As soon as Chad had finally grabbed Ichigo's injured arm he placed the warm moist washcloth on the injury to clean it. The beast roared in pain when the washcloth touched his wound. The servants scattered at that. Meanwhile Ichigo whipped his his head over at Chad and roared, "That hurt?" "If you hold still then it would hurt so much." Chad yelled back. If the beast wanted to be stubborn then he would be stubborn too. "Well if you hadn't run away then this wouldn't have happened." Ichigo argued back as he pointed at his injured arm. "Well if you hadn't frightened me then I wouldn't have run away." Chad argued right back.

Ichigo went and opened his mouth to argue again, but closed his mouth. Nothing came to mind. Though that didn't last long. "Well you shouldn't have been in the West Wing." He replied with a faint smirk thinking that he won the argument. "Well you should learn to control your temper." Chad shot back as he glared at the beast. Meanwhile some of the servants peeked out from their hiding places. It looked like that fight was over and they were right for Ichigo glared back at the boy before he looked away and started to sulk. Chad let out another sigh. "Now please hold still." He said as he grabbed hold of the beast wounded arm again. "This might sting some." he warned softly before carefully started to clean Ichigo's wound. The beast slightly growled in pain, but this time he didn't protest.

Silence settled over them for a moment as Chad gently cleaned the wound on Ichigo's arm. "By the way...thank you...for saving my life." Chad replied softly. He was truly grateful for what the beast did. Ichigo looked the boy in surprise. He didn't think that he would get any kind of thanks. It looked like Chad was kinder then he gave him credit for. "You're welcomed." Ichigo said politely in the same soft tone. They both had judged the other and now they learned that they were wrong about each other. Perhaps now they would try to understand each other.

********Page Break********

Meanwhile in a dark corner of the town's tavern Lirin was in a meeting with an odd man. "I usually don't leave the asylum in the middle of the night...but you said you could make it worth my wild." The odd man replied. He was Mayuri Kurotsuchi the owner of the mental asylum that was located a couple of miles from the edge of town. No one liked him and just about everyone felt sorry for Nemu who was his daughter. Of course Lirin didn't like him either and he even creeped her out, but Kurotsuchi was the perfect person to team up with for her latest scheme to get Chad to marry her. So she bit back a grimace and smiled sweetly as she placed a big pouch of gold on the table in front of Kurostuchi.

Kurotsuchi pulled out a one of the gold coins from the pouch and examined it. Once he was done he gave Lirin one of his creepy smiles that showed to much of his teeth and replied, "Alright you've got my attention." "Well then it's like this..." Lirin stared as she quickly glanced around to make sure that they were alone. It wouldn't do her any good if someone like Noba or Kurodo found out what she was up to. They might try to stop her. Though lucky for her she spotted no one, which meant that they were really alone. So she continued. "...You see I've got my heart set on marrying Chad, but he's been a little bit stubborn and shy about it. So he needs some persuasion." "So where do I come in?" Kurotsuchi asked as he gave her a bored look. Lirin held back a retort that was bubbling up in her throat at his words. _'Relax Lirin just relax. If you blow your top now your plan might not work.'_ She mentally replied to herself to calm down.

"Well you know how everyone knows Chad's grandfather is a little crazy, but even more so after earlier tonight." Now it seemed like she got Kurotsuchi attention again. She smiled sweetly again as he motioned for her to continue. "The old man came in here raving about some beast in a castle." "Oh please...Oscar is harmless." Kurotsuchi replied with a annoyed sigh. Lirirn slammed her hands one the table and gave the mad man a sour look. "Look the point is that Chad would do anything for his grandfather, even keep him from being locked up...like marry me." her sickly sweet smile returned at her last words.

"So...you want me to throw his grandfather into the asylum...that is unless he agrees to marry you?" Kurotsuchi said thoughtfully as he examined the gold coin in his hand again. "Yup pretty much." Lirin said with a perky little smile. "Oh that is just despicable." Kurostuchi tutted and he sorrowfully shook his head at her. But a second later he showed that he was wasn't serious. "I just love it! What a wonderfully wicked idea." He said with a chuckle as one of his famous psychotic grins formed on his face. Lirin's smile widened at his words. It looked like she would finally get Chad once and for all.

********Page Break********

Unknown to the two that were scheming Oscar was rummaging about his house. He was packing for a long trip. "If no one will help me then I'll go back alone." He said angrily to himself put maps and other items into his bag. He quickly checked the contents of his back as he did a mental check before he went bak to talking to himself. "I don't care what it takes! I'll somehow find that castle and somehow...I'll...I'll get him out of there." He ground out in right-just fury. He quickly put his cloak and hat on before he walked out the door.

As he rushed into the woods he missed the dark carriage from the mental asylum that headed toward his home. He was completely out of sight by the time the carriage made it to its destination. And no sooner had the carriage made a stop that Lirin and a burly guard of the asylum came bounding out. Lirin knocked on the door, but no one answered. She waited a minute or two before she knocked on he door again, this time harder then the first time yet still no one answered her. She did a third time as hard as she could and still no answer. She scowled angrily before she quickly schooled her features. "Could you please get the door open?" She asked the guard politely with a sweet smile. The guard raised an eyebrow at her, but complied none the less. He rammed at the door and it gave way on the second try.

Lirin quickly bounded in to home. "Chad! Oscar! Are two here?" She yelled out as she looked about, but all that greeted her was silence. She let out an annoyed huff. "Perhaps we should look about. They have to be around here somewhere." The guard offered. Lirin shot him a glare. "Fine, but let's hurry." She replied in an aggravated tone. So they went to work. They split up and searched every room and even outside the house. Heck they even search through every nook and cranny.

"It doesn't look like they're here." The guarded replied once they were back at their starting point. Lirin just glared down at the floor in frustration. "It looks like your plan won't work so well after all." The guard added with a shrug. Lirin snapped her head up at him and glared daggers. "My plan will work! They to have to come back sometime and when they do we'll be waiting for them. Just wait around the house and send word as soon as they get back." She snapped out venously. She then turned on her heel and stomped out in an angry huff. The guard rolled his eyes at her retreating back. "I don't get paid enough for this." He muttered annoyed to himself.

* * *

I'm sooo Sorry for taking so long T^T. I did mean too. Damn you Economics . You're even more worse then my PIG (Participation In Government) class! Not to mention that FanFiction was being an ass wouldn't let me update any of my stories for day :(

*ahem* Sorry about that...anyway...school work mostly kept my busy, especially my Economics class. I mean how does my Economics teacher expect us students to such a big project with so little time? I mean honestly .

And going back on topic. This chapter is the shortest so far. I would have made it longer, but after the whole thing with Lirin and Kurostuji it just didn't seem right to add more. And I bet some of you are a bit peeved that I left on a cliff hanger ...I lest I'm sure that I left off on this chapter with a cliff hanger...oh well. Anyway I hope the you all enjoyed this chapter and sorry once again for taking so long ^^;


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 6**

Ichigo stood on a balcony. He was overlooking the grounds that were now covered in snow. It had been a couple of weeks since Chad had arrived. And speak of the devil, there was boy now. The beast watched as the boy walked his horse about, letting the stead stretch its legs. Though Chad was interrupted in his activity when the dog like footrest came bounding over to him. He smiled softly at the animated furniture's actions before crouched down and opened his arms wide. The footrest didn't need to be told twice and bounded into the boy's open arms. Chad chuckled happily at the footrest as he stood up with the dog like furniture in his arms.

Ichigo smiled fondly at the scene below him, but a moment later a confusion settled over his features. The inside of his chest felt all nice and warm inside. Not to mention he was sure that he could feel the phantom fluttering of butterflies in his stomach. He never really felt something like that before. He mentally shook his head and glanced down at his injured arm. It was still wrapped up in bandages, but it was almost completely healed. Though the warm fuzzy feeling came back the longer he stared at his bandaged arm. "You know...I've never felt like this about anyone before. I want to do something for him." The beast replied. A small smile formed on his lips at his last words.

Unfortunately though his face fell a second later. "But what should I do for him?" He asked as he turned to Uryu who was on the railing to his right. The clock became thoughtful for a few seconds before he spoke. "Well there are the usually like, like flowers, chocolates, promises you don't intend to keep." He listed off. "Oh come on, tha's no way ta go about it." Renji replied as he made his way over to the two. "If ya want ta do it th' right way then it has ta be som'thin special. Som'thin that sparks his interests." The candelabra added. He became thoughtful for a moment before a smirk made it to his face. "Wait! I think I've got it." He replied in triumph.

********Page Break********

Ichigo lead Chad down a sunlit hallway. They came to a stop in front of an arched door. The beast cleared his throat to get the boy's attention. "Chad...There's something I want to show you." He said a bit nervously. He grasped the handle of the door, but stopped short and turned his eyes to Chad. "But first...you have to close your eyes." He replied. Chad raised an eyebrow in question at the beast a bit curious. "It's a surprise." Ichigo quickly added. Chad gave a mental shrug, but he complied this time. Ichigo quickly waved his hand in front of Chad face to make sure that the boy really closed his eyes. At seeing that the boy's eye were closed made the beast feel almost giddy.

Ichigo beamed brightly as he pulled open the door. He then gently grabbed Chad's hands and lead him into a dark room. "Can I open my eyes?" The boy asked curiously after taking a few steps inside the room. "No, not yet." The beast said quietly. He pulled Chad in further till he brought themselves to a stop. "Now wait here." Ichigo said politely yet excitedly before he rushed off. He bounded over to each window and hurriedly pulled the drapes of each one. While he did so Chad's head followed the sound of each movement and of course he kept his eyes closed the whole time like he promised. His curiosity grew with each noise.

"Now can I open my eyes?" He asked little bit excited and oh so curious. "Alright...now." Ichigo replied eagerly with a bright smile. So Chad didn't wast a second longer and finally took a look at the room. He looked about in awe. He was standing in the middle of a giant library that was finely styled in white with gold trim. It had three floors with the walls lined with books. "I can't believe it...I've never seen so many books in my life." He replied in amazement. "So...you like it?" Ichigo asked hopeful. "It's wonderful." Chad answered as he continued to examine the library. "Then it yours." The beast offered. "Really?" Chad questioned. Ichigo simply nodded his head. "Then thank you so much." The boy said gratefully as he enveloped the beast in a hug of gratitude.

Ichigo was shocked by Chad's action and stiffened. At noticing the beast rigid posture Chad quickly let go. "Sorry..." He mumbled sheepishly embarrassed. Yet ichigo didn't know what to say, so an awkward silence filled the air. "Do you...have any Shakespeare?" Chad asked after a moment. He couldn't really stand the silence that was choking them. That seemed to be the right question to ask. "You like Shakespeare?" Ichigo asked curious. "Yes, I find his works to be intriguing and interesting." Chad replied with a mental sigh of relief. "Well, then it looks like we have something in common. Come, I'll show where the all the Shakespeare books are kept." Ichigo said happily and started to lead the way. It had been awhile since talked about Shakespeare's works with another and even better he had found some common ground with Chad.

Though unknown to Chad and Ichigo some of the staff had been and was watching them from the library's doorway. "Oh just look at that." Orihime gushed in excitement. "See, I knew tha' it would work." Renji stated proudly. "What? What worked?" Yachiru asked confused as she tried to get a look at what everyone else was looking at. "Well, it's very encouraging." Uryu replied pleased and started to walk off, ignoring the young teacup's question. "Isn't this exciting?" Rukia asked ecstatic as she followed after Uryu and Renji. "What are they talking about? I didn't see anything." Yachiru said annoyed with a pout. Orihime giggled at the teacup. "Oh just come along Yachiru, there are chores to do." She said before she started to follow after the others. "But what are they talking about? What's going on? Come on Orihime!" Yachiru questioned as she quickly followed after the teapot.

********Page Break********

Chad and Ichigo sat at a dinner table big enough for two for breakfast. The curtains of a window that was next to the table were drawn open so that they could see the wonderful winter morning was as bright and sunny as the day before. As for breakfast they were having porridge. The 'servants' were kind enough to add some cream and sugar to Chad's serving. The boy kindly thanked them as he stirred the contents together.

After a moment he brought a small spoonful to his mouth to see if he had mixed it all well enough. He was pleased that he had mixed it well, but a gasp of surprise unconsciously left his lips at the sight of Ichigo. The beast had his face in his porridge and eating messily out of much like a dog would. Though he did pause at hearing Chad's slight gasp. Ichigo looked like a deer caught in headlights. The beast had been by himself for so long that he wasn't used to using table manners.

Orihime, who was on top of the table with them, winced at such an action. Her, along with Yachiru, glanced worriedly over at Chad for his reaction. The boy glanced away sheepishly in slight discomfort. This caused Ichigo to quickly wipe his face clean with one of his hands. As for Orihime and Yachiru they bounded over to the beast. The teapot glanced at the spoon that was next to Ichigo's bowl, but when he didn't get the hint Yachiru nudged the spoon toward him. He hesitated for a moment before he grabbed the spoon.

He held it awkwardly for his claws made it hard for him to grip the spoon properly. It was even more awkward for him as he tried to use the utensil. Yachiru couldn't help but giggle at the sloppy way Ichigo ate his breakfast, but she soon fell silent when Orihime gave her a disapproving look.

Chad felt a very small twinge of pity for the beast. Ichigo was trying so hard to be proper. It didn't seem fair that he was having some difficulty with a simple task like hold a spoon because how his body was shaped. There had to be some way to make it easier for the beast. That's when an idea hit Chad.

The boy cleared his throat to get Ichigo's attention. Once he had gotten it he raised his bowl. It took the beast a few second to figure it out, but when he did Chad gave him a soft smile. They both brought their bowls close together in a form of 'cheers' before they brought them to their lips. They both drank their meals as a pleasant silence settled over them.

********Page Break********

Hours later Chad and Ichigo were in the snow covered garden together. The boy scattered some seeds about before he put some in beast's cupped hands. They were feeding the birds that had yet to fly sough for the winter. Speaking of the little feather friends a few started to gather around the two. Ichigo kneeled down and held his cupped seed filled hands for the birds. When the little animals didn't come any closer the beast thrusted out his hands to them. That made the birds scatter and move further away. Ichigo moved closer and thrusted out his hands again, but it had the same effect as before. He felt slightly chest fallen at scaring the birds away.

Chad gently shook his head at the other's actions before he went and kneeled next to the beast. Ichigo meant well, but he did a need a little help. So the boy took some more seeds and put them in the beast's hand. He then carefully took ahold of Ichigo's clawed hands and slowly lowered them to the ground. Unfortunately all the birds scattered again, but all except one. The brave little feathered animal came a little closer curious. Chad, who was happy that not all the birds flew off, picked up some of seeds from Ichigo's hand scattered them in a trail leading to the beast's hands. The bird jumped back at the action, but didn't leave. Instead it came closer again. The bird ate the seed trial and jumped into Ichigo's hands to get at the rest of the seeds that the beast held. The beast's lit up like it was Christmas morning. He bird wasn't scared of him.

Soon the rest of the birds started to come back. Some perched themselves on Ichigo while a few others perched on Chad. The boy smiled happily as one bird landed on his out stretched hand. He got up and cooed at the bird as he walked. Ichigo watched the boy. For the last couple days they had actually tried to get to know each other. He had learned that even though Chad was of he silent type the boy loved cute things likes animals, especially fluffy ones, and stuffed animals, the plush kind. Ichigo found that quirk odd yet endearing. He thought that the fact that Chad was a (very) gentle giant was kind of cute.

The beast felt warm inside as such thoughts filled him. Chad was not scared of him. The boy no longer flinched at his presence nor did he hesitate to seek out the beast either. He was comfortable around him. It was more then the beast could ask for. Perhaps he really did have a chance? Ichigo mentally shook those thoughts from his head. He could just be over analyzing the whole thing. Yet he couldn't throw away that small little hope as he gazed at the other.

Meanwhile as the beast was preoccupied with his thoughts Chad took notice of the other looking at him. The boy felt somewhat bashful of the yellow eyes that were upon him and looked away. He turned his attention to the bird an and watched as it flew away before he went behind a tree, as if to hide from the Ichigo's gaze. For some reason he could feel his heart beat a little faster at the beast's stare. Could it be that he felt more then friendship for Ichigo?

It was true that the beast was fierce and had a temper, but he also had a softer side too. He treated his servants like equals, like they were his friends. Around his little sisters Karin and Yuzu, Chad was shocked when he learned that they were related, he was kind and loving. The soft true heartfelt smiles that Ichigo would sometimes give his sisters made him look handsome. At least in Chad's opinion. All in all the beast tried his best, even if he was kind of socially awkward.

Chad peeked from the tree and stifled back a chuckle at what he saw. It looked just about all the birds were perched on Ichigo. The majority of the little balls of feathers were on his hands and arms, but a few were bold enough to roost on his shoulders, head and even his horns. The poor beast didn't know what to do with all of them. It was quite the comical sight.

The beast tried to gently shake them off, but the movement seemed to be to much for the birds because they all took off in a rush. Ichigo hurriedly shielded him self from the little fowls abrupt departure. He was relieved when they all were gone. Unfortunately the left him wide open.

Barely a moment later a snowball slammed into his face. Ichigo shook off the snow in his face and scanned for his attacker. It didn't take him long. The sight of Chad holding back laughter was one heck of a clue.

So the boy wanted to have a snowball fight? Well then, he would get one.

Ichigo crouched in the snow and started to gather the frozen water up. He smirked at Chad as he made a giant snowball. Once down, he stood up and took aim, but Chad was faster. He was put a bit of balance when another snowball flew into his face, which caused him to drop the huge snowball, that was held up high, onto his head. It looked like making such a big snowball wasn't the brightest of ideas, so on to plan B. The beast chased after Chad, causing them to turn the snowball fight into a game of tag.

********Page Break********

Renji was walking past one of the castle windows with Uryu and Orihime, but paused when he saw something out of the corner of his eye. He took a few steps back and looked outside. A smile graced his features at what he saw.

"Hey Uryu, Orihime, com' look a this." He called excited. "What is it?" Uryu asked blandly, he would not admit that he was little bit curious. "Ya have ta com' and look." The candelabra urged. Uryu raised an eyebrow at him, but it was Orihime who bounded on over.

"Oh how cute." She giggled the sight she saw. Well, that was enough to finally fully quip the clock's attention. Uryu wonder over to them and peered out the window. He smiled softly at what he saw. Ichigo and Chad were playing and goofing off in the snow.

"Well, they're definitely making some good progress." Uryu stated. He was glad that the two were finally getting along. "Good progress, what do ya mean good progress. They're mak'in great progress." Renji boasted happily. The clock gave him unimpressed look. "Well, if you say so." He said bit sarcastically. The candelabra glared at him.

Renji opened his mouth to shoot back a retort, but Orihime quickly cut him off. "Oh come on you two, don't start. Wether it be good or great progress, they're at lest making progress.' Those words put an end to any argument the clock and candelabra might have had.

********Page Break********

Ichigo and Chad played together in the snow till started to get dark. They made their way inside just as the sun disappeared over the horizon. They had a nice warm meal for dinner to help melt away the chill that had come over them by being outside for so long.

After they ate Chad had asked if he could read a book before bed in front of the fireplace. Ichigo readily agreed and he was even bold enough to (shyly) ask if he could join him and read the book aloud to him. The boy agreed with a small smile and slight blush adorning his face. So it was moments later the two were found cuddled up together in front of the roaring fire sharing a book.

Unknown to the two Karen and Yuzu accidentally happened upon them. The twin were strolling around the castle when they went past the doorway that let to the den. They had stopped and stared. "Karen do yo see that?" Yuzu asked happily in awe. "Yeah I do, and about damn time." Karen replied just at happy as her twin. "Do you think...do think that there is finally something there that wasn't there before?" Yuzu questioned softly, she could barely contain her excitement. "Well, if you're talking about what I think you're talking, then yeah there is." Karen said just as softer, her own excitement starting to leak out.

"Do you think we should?" "Nah, just leave them be." With that Karen dragged her twin away. There was no need for them to trespass on the moment that their brother and Chad were having.

* * *

I'm so sorry for taking so long with ch. 6, but better late then never right?

*get's shot*

Anyway, sorry for taking long, I got caught up with college and because of that this fanfic kind of got throw to the side. For that I greatly apologize to you all. Though, unfortunately, the next chapter is gonna take awhile because like I said, I'm in my first year of college and finals are about a month or less away. I'll try my best, but I can't really give you all any grantee.


End file.
